Surprise
by AngelGirl15
Summary: **CHAPTER 11 UP**my first fanfic. An R/T....plz R&R and if u have suggestions(about anything going on in the story) i luv them :)
1. An Old Friend

Surprise   
by **Angel Girl15**

  
Name: Angel Girl15   
Email: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Title: Surprise   
Spoilers: none   
pairing': mostly R/T   
Rating: Pg-13   
Feedback: Plz email feedback to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Other notes: my first fanfic...i might continue it depending on feedback i get   
Pairing: Rory/dean then Rory/tristin   
Disclaimer: these dontt belong to me...blah, blah, blah u know it by now.   
  
  
  


**Luke's Diner: a month after Rory & Dean's makeup and Lorelai turned down Max's proposal**

"Luke…can I please have some coffee?" Lorelai asked in her sweetest voice. 

"I cut you off." 

"Please, I'll be your best friend." 

He pretended to ponder the offer but then said coldly "No. No more coffee." 

"That's mean. Luke's turned into a big meany." 

"Whatever. You can have tea, food, anything BUT coffee." 

Rory walked into the diner after spending the day with Dean. 

"Where's you big protector?" Lorelai asked her. 

"He had to work." 

"Oh so sad. You know what's even sadder though?" 

Rory looked at the desperate and crazy look on her mom's face and said, "He cut you off didn't he?" 

"Yes. He even turned down the offer for my friendship!" 

Rory pretended to be shocked and said "How dare he?" 

"Exactly" Lorelai said pounding her fist on the table. 

"Are you two going to keep this going?" Luke asked. 

"Depends. Do I get coffee?" Lorelai asked. 

"No." 

"Then yes. We'll do this all day if we have to…" 

Luke just groaned, and walked away to serve more customers. 

Lorelai whispered something in Rory's ear. 

"No mom. No way." 

"Please…I'll buy you coffee?" she pleaded. 

"I can get my own coffee. Luke! Can I have a coffee?" Rory asked him. 

"No. You'll give it to your mother." 

"WHAT! How dare you think I would do that." 

"You did it yesterday." 

"So?? Things have changed since yesterday." 

Luke walked behind the counter and placed 2 mugs in front of them filled with coffee. 

"Yey!!! I missed you!!" Lorelai cooed to the coffee. 

Both of them chugged it down quickly. 

"So what's on for tonight?" Rory asked. 

"Summer movie night of course. I think we could go with movies involving Julia Roberts and a wedding." 

"Good choice. We'll laugh, cry and yell at the TV." 

"A perfect evening…going to ask Dean to join us?" 

"I'll go by when I want to pick up snacks and ask him. I'm 99% sure he's working tonight though." 

"Mother-daughter night works for me." 

"Me too." 

"I gave you two coffee so you wouldn't babble on, distracting customers." 

"Ahh, you love us and you know it" Rory said. 

"Yep, I love you so much more when I see you walk out that door." 

"That was cold" Lorelai said. 

He handed them, two extra large to go mugs filled with coffee. 

"Be prepared to love us even more, IF that's even possible" Lorelai said, as they paid, grabbed the coffee and went out the door. 

"Movies!" Lorelai claimed. 

"Junk food!!! And money" she said holding her hand out. 

Lorelai grumbled as she handed over 20 bucks and they split up without another word. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Grocery Store~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

I walked into the store and grabbed the usual candy. It was a no brainer and Taylor who was working the cashier. 

"Movie night?" 

"Course." 

"Don't go over board." 

"We won't. Where's Dean?" I asked. 

"He took his break about 5 minutes ago. He's probably around the corner or somewhere." 

"Thanks" I said grabbing the 2 bags filed with junk food. When I got outside I looked around for Dean and found him sitting on a bench with a girl with short blonde hair next to him. My initial shock stuck with me as I walked up to them. 

"Hey Dean!" I said in the most normal voice I could muster. "Hey Rory," he said kissing me. 

'Ha! Beat that' I thought evily. 

"Rory this is Alana. She was one of my closest friends in Chicago. Her family and her came out here for a week." 

"Hi Alana!" 

"So you're the famous Rory he gushes about on endlessly" she said. 

"Surprisingly I've never heard about you…" 

She hit Dean in the arm playfully saying, "Show's how much he missed me." 

"Are you working tonight?" I asked him. 

"Till 7 then my family and Alana's are going out for supper. Why?" 

"Julia Roberts movie night." 

"Dam, I hate to miss that" he said with major sarcasm. 

"RORY!!! I NEED MORE CAFFEINE!!!" my mom called from down the street. 

Dean knew without asking "Cut off?" 

"Yep." 

"And you want me to get some?" 

"Please?" 

"I have to be quick since my breaks over soon" he said walking into Lukes. 

I could hear my mom yelling with joy down the street from the video store. 

"Your mom?" Alana asked. 

"The physco? Yeah." 

"Wish my mom was like that. My mom's pretty boring." 

"My mom's great." 

"So how long have you and Dean been going out?" 

"Well a 3 months then a 'break' then we just passed another month." 

"Nice. That's one of his longest." 

"How long have you known him?" 

"Forever. We grew up next door to one another and out parents were best friends." 

Dean came back with two small coffees. 

"Small? Are you crazy?" I said, "My mom is going to kill you." 

"What can I say? He's on to me…he just handed this to me when I entered." 

"You should of protested…" 

My mom bounded up and grabbed both coffees and ran off. 

"Bye" I yelled running after her down the street. 

"She seems nice enough" Alana said. 

"She's the best" I said staring down the street watching her and her mom fight over the coffee. 

"So is she the special one?" 

"I think so…" 

"More than Beth?" 

"Why'd you bring her up?" 

"Because Rory reminds me of Beth. I'm just wondering if you think you love her because you were so in love with Beth." 

"Beth dumped me…" 

"That's my point. Maybe you still aren't over her." 

"Its been, what a year?" 

"Still. First loves die hard." 

"I got to get back to work" I said thinking a lot about what she had just said.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~Gilmore House~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Oh no, I'm so beautiful, and I love him so much yet I can't bear to marry him" Lorelai said. 

"You've run away from so many other men but I know you truly love me…" Rory continued. 

They burst into laughter at their imitation of what the dialogue of Runaway Bride was. 

"Pass me the liquorice" Rory said. 

"Only if you bark like a poodle…" she said, dangling it above Rory's face. 

"Mom…" 

"Come on…you know you want it" she taunted. 

The doorbell interrupted them, and Rory grabbed the liquorice before running to the door. 

"MEAN!!" she screamed.   


**POV: RORY**

I opened the door to find Dean standing there. 

"Hey" I said leaning in to kiss him, but he turned his head. 

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked overcome with the worst feeling. Things had been going great, and I did not like the whole turning away from my kiss. 

"I need to tell you something." 

"I'm PAUSING THE MOVIE!!!" Lorelai yelled out, "BUT ONLY FOR 5 MINUTeS." 

"Just hit play. I've seen it!" I yelled back. 

I turned around to find Dean sitting on the porch swing, so I closed the door and joined him. 

"Before you say anything, or ask anything this has nothing to do with Alana. All she did was bring something to my eyes I must have been ignoring since I met you. When I was in Chicago, I went out with a girl named Beth for a long time. We were in love, and I thought we would last forever. She broke up with me, and it literally broke my heart. I thought I had got completely over her. Alana pointed out to me today that you and Beth are so similar. Then I thought about it all during work and its true. You look alike, act alike, both of you have the same attitudes. I think now I know why you had so much trouble saying I love you to me because I think I used you as a Beth substitute." 

I was silent for a minute as it sunk in. I really did not know what to say or what to do, so I just stared blankly at him. 

"So is that all I am to you? Just a fill in?" 

"That's the thing I'm trying to figure out. My feelings for the both of you are mixed up right now. I never even realized how alike you two were till Alana pointed it out." 

"So…" 

"Well I'll put this to you. I really am not sure what to do right now so its up to you. Do you want to stay together while I figure it out, do you want to take a break or do you want to break up?" 

"I…I…don't…" I trailed off thinking hard. 

This was like the first break up. It just shocked me, but instead, this time it was put to me where to take it. 

"Look how about I give you a night to think about it. I'm working tomorrow morning but I'll come over right after so we can talk." 

"Okay" I said breathing deeply. "Before you go though, can you do me one favour?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Kiss me. I need to see what I feel. If things feel the same or different." 

Without another word he kissed me. The kiss was great and it deepened then he broke it off. He just left and I just sat there, staring into the darkness of the street. 

"Rory?" my mom asked sticking her head out the door. "You all right?" 

I just walked up to her and hugged her, with a million things running through my head. She led me back into the house and sat me down on the couch, and handed me a bag of m&m's. 

I ate like a zombie, just staring into space, barely thinking. When I hit the bottom of the bag I spoke in a flurry. 

"Dean decided he's not sure how he cares for me since his ex and I are so similar and he didn't realize it till Alana pointed it out to him and he gave me a choice whether to break up, or stay together and I don't know what to do cause I care for him but I don't know if I love him even though I said I did and I don't know if I want to stay in a relationship if one person or both aren't sure how they feel about one another…" 

"Whoa. Slow that down just a little bit. Let's start with who's Alana?" 

I explained it all and watched my mom's face change from shock, to confusion, to sadness and every one in between. 

"So what should I do?" I asked bluntly. 

"First lets clear up how you feel about Dean…do you or do you not love him?" 

"I'm not 100 percent sure…" 

"Then I think its no. If you did love him you would know and you would not even be asking me any of these questions. So you care for him deeply then." 

I was shocked at my mom's quick summary of my feelings. It was true though. 

I think I just said I loved him because that's how I thought I should feel. 

"Secondly, how do you feel about possibly being used as a replacement for someone else?" 

"No way. If I am then no way do I want to date him at all." 

"Okay thirdly, do you want to date him, plain and simple, even if he's sorting out problems?" 

"I don't know…" 

"Well we have all night to figure that one out. Maybe some more love stories will help you. I guess I chose the right night for this theme." 

I laughed, glad to feel some emotion besides confusion and pain. I cuddled up next to her as we popped in "My Best Friends Wedding"." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~   
The next morning I awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. I was lying on the couch, alone. I grabbed the portable phone from the coffee table and mumbled a "hello?" into the phone. 

"Rory is that you?" 

"Yes" I said not recognizing the voice. 

"It's Madeleine. You know from Chilton?" 

"Yes" I said, in shock she called. 

"Well I'm one of the ones organizing the Chilton Summer Competition. Someone should have emailed you about it?" 

"I haven't checked my email in awhile…" 

"Oh well anyways, we need to know if you are coming or not." 

"Um, when is it?" 

"This weekend on Sunday." 

"What is it?" 

"It's a mix of brains and brawn competition with all the classes. Each grade is separated into a certain amount of teams and compete against one another. The top winner of each grade then competes against one another to get a Chilton prize which is a trip to Florida before school starts." 

"Yeah sure sign me up" I said remembering my mom had a conference this weekend at the inn. 

"Great!" she said cheerfully. 

"Oh and Madeleine, make a note somewhere never to call this house before noon on a weekend." 

She just laughed and hung up. 

The trip to Florida was a good incentive and plus it would give me a chance to see Chiltonites. I was spending 2 more years with them. I rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a thud. I got up and walked into the kitchen where a note with a cup of Luke's coffee was sitting 

_Hey Rory!!___

_Sorry, but I have to work this morning. Michel is terrorizing guests and I need to work. Unfortunately those bills do need to get paid. Here's coffee from Luke (yes I had to threaten, beg and plead for it, but don't worry I'll get over the broken bones)___

_CALL ME when you talk to Dean, and whatever decision you make it is the RIGHT one.___

_Love you_   
_Mom_

The note made me laugh and brought back the unfortunate memories of the night before. Why did Dean have to put it on me? Why? Well it was actually a nice thing of him to do rather then just break up with me. And he did give me an explanation. I chugged the coffe and realized I had to talk to Lane, so I threw on a coat and ran out of the house, not even thinking about my wrinkled clothes and rat nest hairstyle. I ran into the antique store and called out Lane's name. 

"I'm in the kitchen!" came a reply from the distance. 

I made my way into the kitchen where I found Lane sitting at the table eating some goup. 

"And that would be?" I asked. 

"I don't know and I don't want to know" she responded. 

"I need to talk to you…" 

"What happened?" her voice filled with concern. 

I told her the story and she just asked me one question. 

"Why are you and Dean together?" 

I just sat down at the table and she stared at me. 

"So why?" 

"I…don't…know." 

"I think you just got your answer" Lane said simply.


	2. A Break-Up

Surprise   
by **Angel Girl**

  
Name: Angel Girl15   
Email: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Title: Surprise   
Spoilers: none   
pairing': mostly R/T   
Rating: Pg-13   
Feedback: Plz email feedback to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Other notes: my first fanfic...i might continue it depending on feedback i get   
Pairing: Rory/dean then Rory/tristin   
Disclaimer: these dontt belong to me...blah, blah, blah u know it by now.   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Gilmore House~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~~*****

**POV: Rory's**

I had hurried home after talking to Lane. It was amazing how with one question she cleared up all the whats in my head. That's what best friends were for though. I changed quickly and made myself presentable to the outside world, but I didn't take the time for the detail I usually put in when I know I'm going to see Dean. Our relationship was not, and it was based on nothing but falsehoods. Sure in the beginning it was true but the last month has had no real feeling. I didn't feel the same with him anymore. He wasn't my knight in shining armour, but that was okay with me. I didn't mind though. The doorbell rang and I bound down the stairs to get it. Dean stood there, still in his apron from the market. I looked into his eyes and saw the questionable look. I didn't get weak in the knees when I looked into them, like I used to when I first met him. 

"Is the verdict in?" he asked, half serious, half jokingly. 

"Yep." 

"Does it look good…or bad?" 

"Depends on how you look at it." 

"Well…" 

"Dean. We need to break up." 

His shoulders slumped and there was some hurt in his eyes, but still it wasn't pain. 

"Fine." 

"Look, I REALLY want us to be friends. And not the fake I'll call you sometime if I ever think about it friends, but actual friends. I still do care about you a lot but I don't want to be your Beth replacment and I don't think our feelings are what they used to be." 

"I will care about you Rory. Always. I agree on the friends part though." 

"So I guess I'll let you get back to Alana and your guests" I said simply. 

"Bye" he said turning and walking away. 

I watched him walk away with some feeling but it wasn't pain. 

It was time to move on. And who know's maybe the Chilton thing will give me a new chance there.   


_ps. sorry this is a short one..._


	3. Chilton Fight

Surprise   
by **Angel Girl15**

  
Name: Angel Girl15   
Email: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Title: Surprise   
Spoilers: none   
pairing': mostly R/T   
Rating: Pg-13   
Feedback: Plz email feedback to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Other notes: my first fanfic...i might continue it depending on feedback i get   
Pairing: Rory/dean then Rory/tristin   
Disclaimer: these dontt belong to me...blah, blah, blah u know it by now.   
****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Part 3 ~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"RORY!!! Why are you leaving me all alone today" Lorelai whined. 

"Because…it will give me some time to hang out with Chiltonites." 

"So…you have me and Lane. Who else do you need?" 

"No one but still a vacation to Florida would be nice…" 

"NO!! Then you'll be gone another week." 

"You'll live today mom. Call Sookie, get her to cook, go to Luke's, harass him and you have a full day." 

She stuck her tongue out at me as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. 

"Now that's a stylish outfit" she said. 

"I know, isn't it gorgeous" I said twirling around. 

"Yep, a grey Chilton t-shirt with jean shorts is so on the runways in Paris!" 

"I better go or I'll miss it" I said, grabbing the jeep's keys from the table. 

"DON'T MISS ME TOO MUCH" my mom yelled at me. 

I just laughed a I climbed into the car. I flipped the stations till I found some decent music. I didn't know much of what was going to happen at the games but I had looked at the email and it basically said that the teams would be assigned when we got there. The games would last most of the day and after would be a quick and informal banquet. I was planning on skipping the banquet unless my team won. 

The drive went by quickly and I pulled into the Chilton parking lot which was actually filled like during school hours. I thought more people would have been on vacation's in exotic locals that I could only dream of visiting. I climbed out of the car, leaving my bag with other clothes in the car. 

Walking through the parking lot, I saw a silver BMW with TRISTAN as the license plate. 

"Dam." 

There were signs telling people to go to the cafeteria so I went there. I was hit with a wave of sound and the place was packed with cheery people, all dressed alike in the same outfit I was wearing. I saw a big sign reading CHECK IN and I headed in that direction. Madeleine and Louise sat behind with a bunch of papers spread out on the table. Both of them were flirting with 2 seniors who were checking in. I got behind them and waited for them to finish up. 

"Oh hi Rory!" Madeleine said with such cheer. 

"Hey." 

"How's your summer going?" 

"The usual." 

"Cool. Well hold on a sec and I'll find your name" she said ruffling through the papers, tossing them around on the table. 

"AH HA!! Here it is!" she said with cheer. 

"That only took an hour" I said laughing. 

"Okay, you are on team number 3 for the juniors. I need you to sign here" she said pointing. 

I scribbled my name down and quickly glanced at the other people listed on the sheet. I saw a girl who I sort of knew, Trish and unfortunately Tristan's name. 

"Okay thanks!" Madeleine said with cheer, "Just walk around till you find your team number on the wall and wait for more instructions. 

I wondered around, saying a casual hello to a few people. I finally found the sign where everyone was just sitting at one of the tables. I saw Tristan, talking to a bunch of girls, most of who had "fixed" the outfit so that the shirt was form fitting and with barely there shorts. Trish noticed me and said hey. 

"Hey. Enjoying your summer?" I asked, sitting across from her, which was luckily at the other side of the table from Tristan and his admirers. 

"Depends. It started out great but now not so sure." 

"Why?" 

"Parents are crazy." 

"I so know what you mean." 

"So what's your summer been like?" 

"It's been okay." 

"What Mary? Things troubled in you and Mr. Love's paradise." 

"Hello Tristin" I said coldly. 

"Hey Trish" he said nodding at her. 

She just gave him a smile and then turned away as someone called her. 

"So how is your Mr. Perfect" he asked, leaning against the wall. 

"Probably okay. We broke up a week ago." 

"And will get together in another month, with a nice make out in the front of the school." 

"Not this time." 

A teacher I didn't know came over and told us to stay together and go out to the courtyard, so I never heard Tristan's response. I followed the rest of my group out. Some of them I recognized but a couple I've never seen. There were 2 other girls, but they were slutty ones with their shirts cropped and shorts high. There were 3 guys, 2 I knew who's names were Jordan and Chad. 

"Okay, go around and say your name. Then we are doing the first game which is…over and under." 

"Trish." "Rory." "Chad." "Brad." "Jordan." "Carrie." "Tristan." "Asia." 

That took about 30 seconds so we followed the teacher.   


2 hours later: 

The day actually went by quickly and our team wasn't doing that bad and I had actually talked to Tristan for a bit. He actually was nice for once. We were onto the last game, tug of war. There was a lovely pit of mud for the losers. This was to determine who was the best team in the juniors. I got stuck behind Chad, second from the front which meant, if we lost I was defiantly going in. Tristan was our anchor, and he had the rope wrapped around his waist. 

"Okay, on 3, go. 1…2…3!!!" 

Both sides pulled and I tried my hardest, though studying hasn't exactly brought me big muscles. 

"Come on!! We can do this!" Tristan yelled from the back. The rest of the junior teams were crowded around watching and cheering both teams on. We went back and forth for a bit. Then when my feet slipped at the same time that the other time did a huge pull, and dragging Chad, me, and Carrie into the mud. 

Carrie started screaming about her hair, her makeup etc. etc. Chad helped me up, and I laughed at him, with chunks of mud dripping off of him. 

"What?" he said. 

"The mud…" I choked out. 

"So? Look at you!" 

I looked down and saw I looked just like him, well the mud part anyways. 

"Trying out the mud look, Mary?" Tristan asked. 

I didn't respond, but leaned down, pretending to wipe some mud off but instead I grabbed a handful of mud and flung it at him. 

"HEY!!" he screamed when the mud hit him right in the centre of his chest. 

He grabbed some mud and tried to fling it at me but he missed and hit Trish who was busy talking. 

That started out a all out war among our team with mud. I screamed when a chunk hit me in the legs. Everyone was quickly covered in mud except for Asia, since she and Carrie were standing off to the side, acting so disgusted. The guys ganged up on Trish and I, but I slammed a chunk on Tristan and Brad's heads. 

"You're going to get it!!" Tristin screamed at me as he chased me around the mud pit. I just laughed and dodged away from him. He finally lunged at me and both of us fell in a heap in the mud, laughing. I had ended up with half my body on top of Tristan's, but I was laughing too hard to get up. 

"Come on Rory, I'd like to be able to get out of this mud pit. I know you want to be close to me but next time lets try it not being covered in mud." 

"Dream on Tristan" I said standing up. Trish, Chad, Brad, Tristan, Jordan and I were told by our supervisor to go inside and wash off so we could at least attend the banquet and watch the finals. 

"Well who needs a spa when you have the mud pit?" Trish joked. 

"I know…I can just feel my whole body being cleaner." 

I walked into the gym change room then realized I had to get my clothes from the Jeep. 

"Here I have extra's. I doubt you wanna walk all through the school and into the parking lot covered with mud" Trish offered. 

"I guess" I said, realizing I didn't want everyone to see me covered with mud. 

I showered with my clothes on, since the mud was caked on them too. Luckily 

Chilton has shampoo, condition, and body wash dispensers so we could actually completely clean ourselves off. 

"GOD!! That felt so nice" Trish moaned as we got out. 

"So what do I get to wear?" I asked her, wrapping the towel tighter around me. My hair was in a turban style. 

"Okay, well I'm wearing this blue top and the black skirt so you get…whatever else is in the bag. I always have some extra's so just mix and match." 

"Okay thanks" I said grabbing the bag and going into the change room. Most of her clothes were not exactly what I would normally wear but I chose a black tank top. It hugged my body since she was a size or two smaller then me. I also chose a pair of extremely low riding blue jean flares. The bottoms were decorated with flowers that wrapped up around the leg. I took Trish's bag back out and used her hairbrush to make my hair look somewhat decent. 

"RORY!! You look awesome! Those clothes look like they were made for you!" 

"Thanks. They're a little tight…" I said feeling self conscious. 

"Trust me you look great." 

I bundled my clothes up and we walked out.


	4. Taking A Chance

Surprise   
by **Angel Girl**

  
Name: Angel Girl15   
Email: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Title: Surprise   
Spoilers: none   
pairing': mostly R/T   
Rating: Pg-13   
Feedback: Plz email feedback to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Other notes: my first fanfic...i might continue it depending on feedback i get   
Pairing: Rory/dean then Rory/tristin   
Disclaimer: these dontt belong to me...blah, blah, blah u know it by now.   


~*~*~*~*part 4~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Dam can it take you girls any longer to get changed. I must have been waiting here for at least 15 minutes" Tristin complained. 

"Beauty takes time" Trish responded. 

We walked out of the school laughing about how stupid we were to have a mud fight. When we got out the last game was about to start, so we hurried into the bleachers to watch. I ended up sitting between Trish and Tristin, both who do not know the meaning of personal space. 

The game was pretty simple. Run through an obstacle course, and at the end was a climbing rope with envelopes on them. You had to grab any envelope and carry it back through the course where a judge would ask you the question in the envelope. If you got it right then the next person went and if you got it wrong you had to go again. The two team left were the Senior(grade 12) team and the Sophomore team (grade 10). 

"So who should we go for?" Tristin asked. 

"The team that makes the most fools of themselves" I said, watching the race start. 

"And that team would be…" 

"Wait for it…" I said. 

The first question the Sophomore Team got was "Who wrote this famous line… 

"Would a rose by any other name, smell so sweet…" 

The guy immediately yelled out "ROMEO!!" 

Everyone in the stands started screaming with laughter. 

"Okay so we are going for the sophomore team" I said through my laughter. 

The game went pretty quickly, with the Senior team winning. 

"Dam, our guys didn't pull through" Trish said with sarcasm. 

"I know. We'll cry all night long" I said with just as much sarcasm. 

"You defiantly are an odd one, Rory. Lucky for you I like odd people. They make me feel more normal" Trish said. 

"Thanks…I think." 

We climbed off the bleachers and I watched Trish bound off to hang out with her friends. 

"I thought she'd never leave…"Tristin commented. 

"And I though you would never leave. And unfortunately you haven't." 

"Ouch that hurt. Besides it didn't look like you wanted me to leave when you were lying on top of me." 

"So what? You tackled me." 

"So you could of landed anywhere but you decided on me." 

"You know I think I get dumber every second I spend with you." 

"Probably but you don't care." 

It was so weird. I was having Dean style banter with Tristin. This was not right, but it was coming so easily. 

"Hey Rory! You in there?" Tristin asked waving his hand in my face. 

We walked into the school and followed the signs to the banquet. 

"Tristin! Tristin!" a high pitched girls voice screamed out. 

Asia and Carrie came running up to him and bumped me out of the way. I had an urge to say something but instead I just walked ahead into the room. I found Trish with a bunch of girls, giggling over something. 

"Hey" I said to her. 

"Hey. Guys this is Rory. That is Karen, Jen, Brandi, Jamie and Aimee" Trish said pointing around the circle. 

"Hi" I said shyly. 

"You were in my English class right?" Jen asked. 

"yeah I think so." 

"English is so dam hard. I mean why do there have to be all these rules and stuff. Why can't you just write and talk and just mix words together completely. Plus whats with all the ancient writing?" 

"Well I guess its to teach us from the past." 

"Rory, that outfit looks great on you! Don't you have those jeans, Trish?" Brandi asked. 

"They are mine. I loaned them to her after our lovely mud fight." 

"Ha, that was so dam funny. You guys were like the comedy act of the day." 

"We'll be doing an encore later tonight" I said with sarcasm. 

"So miss Gilmore, do you always just desert guys like that" Tristin asked draping his arm casually around my shoulder. 

"Well considering you had those other two girls just DYING to get your attention I thought I'd give them a chance to talk to the amazing Tristin Dugray." 

"Amazing is true…so, so true." 

"Conceited, self absorbed also work." 

"Not as well though." 

He pulled me away from the group a bit and I could hear them whispering. He still had his arm around my shoulders and I made no move to remove it. 

"So why do I deserve the honour of being graced in your presence alone" I asked. 

"Oh well I have so much love to spread around and I just finally got started on the R's." 

"I'll warn Trish then that she's coming up." 

"Well actually I'm hoping not to leave the R's. Well the Rory stop anyways…" 

I didn't really know how to respond to that so I just stupidly looked at the ground. 

"What no witty come back?" he said. 

"I'm working on one." 

"Well, don't over exert that little brain of yours." 

"I don't plan on wasting my precious brain cells thinking about you." 

"And so precious those brain cells are since they seem to be disappearing so quickly." 

I finally gathered up some courage and asked him "Do you wanna go somewhere else for some food? I don't really feel like waiting here forever." 

"Sure" he said, trying to hold his happiness in. 

"I'll meet you outside, I have to go tell Trish something." 

"Hopefully its something good about me." 

I tapped her on the shoulder and said "Can I borrow your clothes for a bit longer, and return them later? Tristin and I are going to go somewhere else." 

"Oooh, lucky girl!! Tristin's a god if I ever saw one. I'll call you like tomorrow or something so I can get them, plus I'll want a few details…" 

"Okay. I'll see you later." 

I walked out, suddenly getting a scared feeling. What would happen? I mean I like him and all but he;s a lot more advanced then me at this whole thing. Dean at least waited for me but with Tristin I didn't know. I got outside and found Tristin waiting leaning on his car, staring into space. I never had really noticed how cute he was. He had always just seemeed like a snobby brat. He looked up and noticed me staring. 

"So you going to move those feet or am I going to have to drag you from that spot." 

"Well see I was just SO distracted by how good you looked that I was stuck" I said fillingmy voice with sarcasm. 

"I feel so special" he said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. 

"So where we going to go? I don't really know all the eating places around here. 

"You want something simple or fancy?" 

I just stared at him and so he said "Okay a place with coffee." 

"Good choice." 

"So you going to get into the car or you going to walk." 

"I have my moms car here." 

"So? I'll drive to wherever we eat then we can come back and get your car." 

I couldn't think of any reasonable excuse so I just nodded. He opened the door for me and I climbed in. While he walked around I glanced around the car and saw it was filled with high tech stuff. Then I noticed in the backseat a TV with N64 controllers. 

"NO WAY! You have games in your car?" I squealed. 

"Yeah" he said like it was no big deal. 

"Oh screw sitting in the front seat" I said slipping through the seats and into the backseat where I put on my seatbelt and figured out how to turn the thing on. 

"I guess I'm just so interesting you have to play games while with me." 

"YEY!" I said ignoring him when I finally got it turned on. 

"So I'll just find a place to eat then…" he said, his words falling on dead ears.   


**Tristin's POV:**

I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't mind just watching her play the games with the rear-view window. I wasn't totally sure where to take her since I didn't know what she liked to eat or drink, well besides coffee. I had a little diner in mind that was about 10 minutes away. 

"No!! Stupid car! Go the other way! AHH!!!…no, don't crash!! You suck!" she screamed at the TV, then leaned back and sighed. 

"Not winning?" I said. 

"No!" she pouted. 

"Giving up?" 

"Hell no!" 

"No way! Rory Gilmore just swore. Innocent, virgin Rory." 

"Ha ha" she said turning her attention back to the game. 

I pulled into the diner, and since Rory was wrapped up in her game I just told her I'd be right back. 

I walked into the place and up to the counter where an old lady handed me a menu. I looked it over and didn't really know what to get Rory so I decided I'd get 2 things. 

"Can I get a large coffee to go, a large coke, 2 hamburgers with toppings on the side and…chocolate cake?" 

"All that to go?" the lady asked. 

"Yes please." 

"It'll take about 5 minutes." 

"Fine." 

I sat down on the counter and just stared into space, thinking about Rory. 

It had shocked me when she asked me if I wanted to leave the banquet. I didn't want to act like I was too excited though. When she said she and Dean broke up I was so happy. I wanted so bad just to grab her and kiss her but I wasn't sure if she just wanted a friend or more. 

"Hey honey, your foods all ready" the waitress said. 

"Thanks" I said passing her two twenties saying "Keep the change." 

I balanced the food back out to the car and climbed into the back seat with Rory. Her eyes were intent on the screen. 

"Where'd you go?" 

"To get food." 

"YEY! Is there coffee?" 

"Course." 

She paused the game and we opened the bag and sorted the food out. Normally I wouldn't want to eat in my car, its so, cheap but it seemed appropriate and fine with Rory. 

"Race ya?" I asked after finishing my burger off. 

She finished just as fast, and just grabbed the controller.   


**_HOUR LATER_**

**Rory's POV**

"You're going down Dugrey!" I said cutting him off. 

"No!! Beaten by a girl…I'm so ashamed" he joked. 

"Dream on." 

"Well you know I let you win…" 

"Ha! You couldn't beat me even if I gave you a 10 second head start." 

"Ahh, you're right." 

We had already devoured the food and the drinks and we're still sitting in the parking lot. 

I glanced at my watch. 

"Oh we better get going. My mom's probably is going crazy." 

"Okay" he said getting out of the backseat. A second later he reappeared in the front seat. I didn't even bother to get out, I just climbed into the front seat. 

"You are such a lady" he said. 

"And you love me for it." 

"Well considering most of the girls I've gone out with have been not ladies I would think that would be different." 

"Ah yes, your lovely history of sluts." 

"They have not all been sluts…" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Well, what can a guy do? I mean all these gorgeous girls falling all over me willing to do whatever I want?" 

"Like Carrie and Asia?" 

"What?" 

"You know the 2 girls on our team? The ones that decided to practically remove me from your side when we got to the banquet?" 

"Oh them. Yeah those are the kinds of girls I used to like…" 

"Used to?" 

"Well, see I've finally figured I want more than that." 

"Am I seriously witnessing this? A change in Tristin?" 

"Yep." 

"And exactly what does that entail?" 

"Not much, but just not going for the meaningless, sluts." 

"Good for you." 

We drove in silence for a couple minutes and into the school parking lot. 

Tristin pulled his car right next to my jeep. 

"Looks like the banquet's still going on…" I said surprised. 

"Any Chilton event lasts awhile. They have to have at least one 30 minute speech." 

"So glad we skipped out on that." 

I climbed out of the car and Tristin followed. 

"So I guess I'll see you when school starts?" I asked. 

I saw his shoulders drop a bit, maybe from disappointment. "Yeah. If you ever wanna talk or go out and do something just get my number from the directory." 

I looked up at him, and we just stared into one another's eyes for a moment until I heard a ringing coming from the Jeep. I unlocked the door and grabbed my cell phone that my grandma had given me. 

"Hello?" 

"Where are you?" 

"I'm in the Chilton parking lot." 

"Did you not forget your grandma and grandpa were coming over?" 

"Oh my god!! I'm so sorry! I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"You better…I'm in hell. They are torturing me. And pretty soon I think they are just going to strap me to a chair and tell me all that is wrong with this place." 

"I'll be right there" I said hanging up the phone. 

"Emergency?" Tristin asked, leaning on the open jeep door. 

"Yeah my grandparents are torturing my mother. I'm usually the moderator but I forgot they were coming over." 

"Sorry for keeping you…" 

"No, I had fun. I got to go" I said reluctantly. 

"Bye" he said closing the door. 

I started the car and before I backed out I rolled down the window. 

"Forget something?" he asked, leaning on the windowsill. 

"Yeah…" I said kissing him on the lips. It only lasted a couple of seconds before I pulled away. 

"I'll see you later" I said pulling out of the space. 

I looked back and saw him just standing there with a smile on his face.


	5. A Simple Decision

Surprise   
by **Angel Girl15**

  
Name: Angel Girl15   
Email: sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Title: Surprise   
Spoilers: none   
pairing': mostly R/T   
Rating: Pg-13   
Feedback: Plz email feedback to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com   
Other notes: my first fanfic...i might continue it depending on feedback i get   
Pairing: Rory/dean then Rory/tristin   
Disclaimer: these dontt belong to me...blah, blah, blah u know it by now. 

***** REPOSTED WITH CHANGES**** 

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~Part 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A of day after the day at Chilton, I called Trish up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, Trish?" 

"Yeah…who's this?" 

"It's Rory." 

Her voice perked up as she said "Sup? Oh I have to tell you the BIGGEST news!!! I was going to call 

you later." 

"Not much. What do you have to tell me?" 

"Okay you never came back to the banquet did you?" 

"No" I replied, thinking about what I had been doing. 

"During the speeches and whatever, they had a draw with all the losing teams, and the winner gets to 

go to Florida AND WE WON!!!!" 

I nearly dropped the phone right then and there. 

"You have to be kidding me!?!?!" 

"No jokes. Cause once they had made all the arrangements and whatever, they had enough money 

left over for another team to go, and they pulled our team out of the hat!!!!!" 

I think the tiny bit of teeny bopper in me wanted to scream, but I held it in. 

"Shocked huh?" she said laughing. 

"Yeah...a little more then shocked." 

"It's going to be so much fun!! I can't wait to go. Oh, and the people at the school will probably call 

you today or tomorrow once they figure everything out!" 

"We...are...going...to...florida..." I said, just to almost get it into my head. 

Trish laughed her head off with that one. 

"Okay now to other important things. How was your time with Tristin…?" 

"Fine…" 

"Am I going to hear anymore out of that?" 

"Nope." 

"At least I tried." 

"So what do you want me to do with your clothes?" 

"Um…I know! Brandi's having a party on Thursday, so why don't you come and bring them with you?" 

"Um, okay. Oh when is the trip?" I said. 

"Oh it's not this weekend, but next weekend we leave and get back 3 weekends from now. "Do you know where her house is?" 

"Not a clue." 

"Well how about you come to my place and I'll do a little makeover on you before we go to the party? I can explain how to get to my house better then I can explain how to get to her's since I couldn't tell you how to get out of an elevator." 

"Sure" I said, glad to be getting a friend at Chilton. 

She gave me directions and told me to get there at about 5 on Thursday, which is in 3 days. 

When I hung up the phone, I decided to call Tristin. 

I flipped through the directory, which was still on my lap. 

**Dugrey, Tristin**   
**605-389-2348**

I slowly dialled the number and a couple of times I stopped before the last number but finally I got the courage and dialled it. It rang 3 times before someone answered. 

"Hi, is Tristin there?" 

"Yeah hold on a second." 

I heard muffled talking and finally Tristin. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Tristin, it's Rory." 

"Oh hi. What's up?" 

"I just talked to Trish and she informed of a little something that happened last night..." 

"What? That you fell madly in love with me?" 

"Try again." 

"I'm guessing this would be about us getting to go to Florida?" 

"Ah, you already knew. That ruined my fun" I answered, automatically going into the type of banter 

I have...had with Dean. 

"Yeah before I left some people told me about it. It's going to be so awesome." 

"Yeah, and theres one more thing. I was wondering if you were going to the party on Thursday?" 

"Brandi's? Yeah." 

"Okay." 

"Are you actually going to a party?" he asked, sort of confused. 

"Yeah I thought I might give it another chance. Maybe I won't run out crying this time." 

"That would probably be a nice improvement." 

"Well I always like to make a dramatic exit." 

I heard some muffled noise in the background before Tristan spoke again. 

"Oh Rory, I gotta go. My brothers yelling at me. I'll see you at the party then?" 

"Yeah. Bye." 

"Bye...oh and Rory?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Try not to fall in love with me when we go to Florida" he said, and I could just imagine the joking smirk   
on his face as he said that. I hung up the phone without replying...


	6. Confrontations, A Party & Missed Opportu...

Surprise   
by **Angel Girl15**

  
_**Name:** Angel Girl15_   
_**Email: **sweet_death_29@hotmail.com_   
_**Title: **Surprise_   
_**Spoilers: **none_   
_**Rating: **Pg-13_   
_**Feedback: **Plz email feedback to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com_   
_Other notes: my first fanfic...i might continue it depending on feedback i get_   
_**Pairing:** Rory/dean then Rory/tristin_   
_**Disclaimer:** these dontt belong to me...blah, blah, blah u know it by now. WEll 'cept the characters i made and the storyline I guess_   


**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~Part 6~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

My mom had been nice enough to let me use the Jeep to get to Trish's. She was still a little mad that she was going to be without me for a week but she was getting over it pretty quickly. Now I was trying, and failing to read the directions I had written down, while driving the car. I finally figured out where it was and pulled into the driveway. Her place was similar to my grandparents, the perfectly   
mowed lawn, the gardens, everything was picture perfect. I parked the Jeep on the edge of a part of the circular driveway and walked up to the front door, which flew open. 

"Yey!! You're here!" Trish exclaimed excitedly. 

"You're too perky today." 

"Thanks! I'm just excited about getting to make you all up!!!" 

"Correction. I will make myself up!" 

"No way...you agreed. Plus we won't do anything that bad, Scout's honour." 

"You were never a Scout." 

"So what?" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. 

"Wait a second! You said we! Who else is here to witness this torture?" I asked as she dragged me up the stairs. I barely saw a thing as she dragged me. 

"Aimee and Jamie. Jen and Karen are over at Brandi's helping her out" she said, pulling me into a room. 

Aimee was sitting on the bed, playing with her long black hair while Jamie was holding up clothes for Aimee. 

"Guys, look who's here!" 

Both of them said a quick hi. 

"Oh here are your clothes" I said, passing her the bag I was holding. 

"Thanks...I wouldn't have even noticed if you had taken them." 

"Okay which one? Orange or red?" Aimee asked pointing to the two shirts Jamie was holding up. Jamie had dead straight, shoulder length blonde hair that looked really good with the red one. 

"Red" Trish & I said at the same time. Both of us laughed a bit, and I sat down on the bed. 

"Okay, all 3 of us are done...now onto Rory" Jamie said, all 3 of them getting the same psychotic look in their eyes. 

"Yeah, okay, just don't kill me!" 

"We've only lost one so far" Aimee joked.   


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AN HOUR LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~**   


"Aren't we going to drive over there?" I asked as the 4 of us walked out of the house. 

"Why? It's right across the street?" Jamie said. 

Trish laughed at my shock. 

"So you could tell me how to get here but not across the street?" 

"I just wanted to do the whole fix up thing...you did say Tristan was going to be there. And we know you want to look good for him." 

I rolled my eyes at that last comment. I have to say they didn't do a bad job. I was wearing a knee length black skirt which I had been wearing when I got there, along with a blue tank top. The shoes had about a 2 or 3 inch heel sandals that had a blue flowers decorating it. 

"Trish loves 'helping people' in her own weird way" Aimee said as we crossed the street. I could see a bunch of cars parked in the driveway and could faintly hear music playing. 

"Looks like we're right on time" Trish said, practically bouncing with every step. 

"Next time we are not allowing you any where near caffeine when we go to a party" Jamie threatened her. 

"NUHUH!!" she yelled running ahead up Brandi's driveway. I started to feel a bit nervous for some   
reason that I couldn't figure out. 

"Figures" Jamie muttered. 

I followed them while they gossiped a bit about what had happened at the last party they had been too. We walked in and were met with a wall of people. 

"The party's better outside" Aimee yelled in my ear, leading me out there. Once we got past the door, there wasn't as many people. Then right before the doors leading outside their was a large dancing clump that we had to weave our way through to get out to the balcony. The summer air was refreshing and the sun setting in the distance making the grounds almost magical. Her backyard could   
be seen from the giant marble deck, and it was probably as big as a football field (that being the one   
event my dad took me to when I was younger, but I was scared by the big men). 

"Whoa, big." 

"Her mom loves gardens and designing and this was her creation. Their are a ton of paths down there that you can easily spend all day exploring. It's a ton of fun" Jamie told me. 

We spotted Trish (who had calmed down), Jen, Brandi and Karen talking by the rail. I was about to follow Aimee and Jamie over when I felt someone grab my arm. I spun around and came face-to-face with Paris. 

"Why are you here?" she spat out. 

"I was invited." 

"You actually came to another Chilton party? Thought the first one scared you off." 

"I could say the same to you." 

"I actually enjoy attending these parties during the summer. It's fun. But why are you here?" 

"Got invited and I decided to come. I thought someone said you were out of town for the summer?" 

"Got back yesterday." 

There was a silence as she tried to stare me down. 

"RORY!" I heard followed by Trish grabbing my arm. 

"Sorry we need her for a minute..." Trish said to Paris. 

"Thank you SO much" I said. 

"I understand...trust me I understand. But while you were in your little discussion with Paris guess who arrived?" 

"The pope." 

"No but close. Tristan!" 

"Yeah so?" 

"Don't deny it Rory. I know you like him. I saw the way you two looked at one another during the   
games and after. I even know you kissed him!" 

"How the hell did you find that out?" I asked, blushing. 

"Karen was leaving the banquet and she saw. Don't worry she only told me." 

I couldn't believe someone had seen that...at least it wasn't someone like Paris. I would not be able to show my face at Chilton ever again. 

"You should go find Tristan and ask him to dance." 

"You obviously don't know me that well...I don't do that." 

"You should. You need to take risks to get rewards" she said. 

"I think I'll pass for now." 

A guy I didn't recognize asked her to dance and she ran of with him, telling me she'd catch up with me later. I walked over the to the table with food and drinks and grabbed a bottle of water. I saw the keg set up and most people drinking from that but I have never understood the need to drink. I have seen other people get drunk, when I attended the one and only party when I attended Stars Hollow High and it was not pretty. I struggled trying to get the top off, but then someone grabbed the water out of my hands. I looked up and saw Tristan easily remove the top. 

"Thanks" I said chugging the water the way I drink my coffee. 

"Surprised you didn't go for coffee." 

"Do you see coffee here? Didn't think so. Water the next best thing...well that and Coke." 

"Anything with caffeine right?" 

"Of course." 

There was a small pause and I was about to speak when a girl tapped Tristan on his shoulder. He   
turned away and I walked away. I really did not need to see him flirting right in front of me. I saw Jen and Jamie sitting down by the pool with a few other people so I made my way down there.   
Something to get my mind off what Tristan was doing at that moment. 

**POV: Tristan**

The second I turned around and saw Jill standing there I let out a sigh. I knew what she wanted.   
She's hot and all but I was just about to ask Rory to dance and she ruined the moment. I politely   
talked to her for a few moments and turned her down when she asked me to dance. She walked away and I turned back to talk with Rory but she had left. 

"Not again" I muttered, realizing most of the time I would try and talk to her or ask her something   
something happened and she ran off. I scanned the area and saw her sitting with a few people by the pool. She seemed to stand out of every group she was in and not just because she was the hottest one there. It was like she was a part of the group, yet separated. God I just wanted to sweep her up and kiss her and well do much more than that. If nothing happens tonight, there is always Florida... 

**POV: Rory**

"Remember when Jamie fell on her face during that speech freshman year? In front of everyone?" a guy named Eli said. The whole group laughed as Jamie buried her face in her hands. 

"Rory any embarrassing stories?" Jordan (the guy on my team) asked. 

"Oh yes. tons...none of which you will ever find out. The people that do know them have already   
been threatened." 

"Ahh...no fun" Jen joked. 

"I have one..." I heard a voice behind me say. 

I turned around and saw Tristan standing there. 

"And what pray tell would that be?" I asked, wondering what he would say. I racked my brain and the only thing I could really think was either one of the kisses and I would kill him if he said either. 

"How about yesterday? Slipping in the mud, getting covered? Then having Brad and I get you real bad?" 

"That wasn't embarrassing! That was just me being an idiot." 

That got laughs from the group. I looked at Tristan and he titled his head and mouthed "Come on". I hesitated at first but stood up. No one bothered to say good-bye since most likely I'd see everyone sometime tonight. 

He led me around the pool where a some people were swimming, some in their clothes and others in swimsuits. I finally noticed the silence we were having, but it was comfortable. I didn't feel the urge to say something. 

"So how about? What embarrassing stories do you have hidden in your past?" Tristan asked. I glanced over at him, and he had his hands stuffed into his pockets. 

"And why should I tell you?" 

"Cause I'll tell you one of mine." 

"Okay..." I said, thinking about which one. "OH! I know. My mom and I 2 years ago dressed as   
princess's for Halloween. She dared me to run around the town pretending to actually be like a fairy type thing. Amway's I was in the middle of doing that and I sort of ran right into a light post. SO then she had to take me to the hospital dressed up as a Princess and with a concussion. And lets just say I THOUGHT I was a princess...and a fairy." 

Tristan laughed at the though of her in a pink puffy gown, all disoriented. 

"That's a good one." 

"Now your turn or I'll be forced to kill you for knowing that one." 

"Um...how about this one. Freshman year myself and this girl were making out backstage. Turns out their was an assembly with the juniors and seniors, and we sort have fell through the curtain. Her top as sort of half undone...I got a lot of heat for that one." 

"So is that how your Chilton reputation got started?" I said laughing. 

"Oh no...that just let everyone who didn't know me about me. The rep started a long, long time ago." 

I was still laughing at that, but looked around. We were near a bench about 20 meters away from the pool. I sat down, not wanting to walk around anymore. Tristan sat down next to me. I angled myself so that I was looking at his profile. 

"How does this party compare to the last one you came to?" 

"Well this time Dean and I broke up cleanly...there's no crying...I've actually talked to people..." 

"Then there was the no kiss...that's got to make the other party better" Tristan said smirking at me. 

"True. You know what...I've always seen you right after Dean and I break up." 

"That's a sign..." 

"For what?" 

"I don't know it just is." 

"O...k...a...y..." 

Tristan put his arm around the back the bench and placed his hand on my knee. His hand felt warm, and I actually got tingles. I looked up and he was looking at me intensely. 

"I have a question." 

"Then ask it." 

"Why did you kiss me? I'm not complaining just wondering why." 

I thought for a second on how to respond. Inside my emotions were all over the place...telling me   
different things. Then I did what I did before I kissed him only a few days ago. I pushed them all   
away. 

"I just did. The moment, the talking, it all just worked. You know how you want to end the perfect day on the perfect note? That's why." 

Tristan leaned close to me and I felt my heart beat faster, my breath slowing. I anticipated his lips on mine, but instead he just kissed me on the cheek. 

"Want to go and dance?" he asked me right by the ear softly. I couldn't find the word so I just   
nodded my head. He stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and we walked in silence. I   
can't describe the feelings I had being with him. I'm not sure if they had always been there but they were there now. Now...should I go with these feelings or not? I'm leaning towards yes. 

Tristan and I started into our usual talking after a minute or two, and things felt normal. He was just so easy and fun to talk to.   
"Okay you are going to have to help me here...I don't even know how we got down here, let alone get back up" I told him. 

"Its called stairs." 

"Did you just make a non-sexual joke? I'm amazed." 

"Don't get used to it." 

I looked around and saw a set of stairs leading up to the balcony. 

"Over there are those things you called stairs." 

"Did I add a new word to your vocabulary?" 

"Oh no, my vocab's already full with big words." 

"What's the biggest? 7 letters?" he said as we climbed up the stairs. 

"Nope, that's you vocabulary." 

"Ouch that one hurt." 

"No it didn't." 

"Got me...I lied. It didn't hurt me...it's killing me!" 

I hit him playfully in the arm, shocked at my own flirty behavior. 

"A life without Tristan...oh what would that be like?" 

"Hell for you." 

"I was thinking more along the lines of heaven." 

The entire time we made our way across the balcony Tristan nodded to people, slapped hands, like he was the king of the place. I felt a bit out of place. 

"We going to go dance or what? I really would not like to come all the way up here and not dance" he asked. 

I nodded and he grabbed my hand, leading me onto the crowded dance floor. I was a little shy to   
dance to this fast song in front of people from Chilton but I just breathed deeply and went with the song. Dean had never danced with me on a fast song, he has 2 left feet. Tristan could move. Most of the people around us were grinding or dancing in packs, but Tristan and I just simply moved to the music. Our hands were entwined, with Tristan using his other hand to occasionally touch my hip, my back, shoulder. His touch felt so good I almost wanted to protest when he removed it. We kept   
moving closer and closer while we were dancing. After a mix of songs, I wasn't even paying attention to how long we had been dancing when a slow song came on. While we had been dancing a few people had tried to cut in but Tristan had politely turned them down. Now it was my turn to get the   
tap on the shoulder just as Tristan was about to wrap his arms around me. 

"Yes?" 

"Can I cut in?" Jordan asked. 

I sensed the glare Tristan was giving him right now. I'm not a rude person...so I let go of Tristan's hand, gave him a lingering gaze, before wrapping my arms around Jordan's neck. I just hoped Tristan saw in my eyes why I was doing this. Jordan had been really nice earlier, including me in the   
conversations. Jordan was only a few inches taller then me, shorter then Tristan. He wrapped one around my waist and place the other on my hip, and all I wanted to do was run off and go to Tristan. 

**POV: Tristan**

I had seen Jordan walking up to Rory and I knew what he was going to ask. I had hoped Rory would have turned him down, but she didn't. At least the look she gave me told me she was reluctant to go. I could have danced with any of the girls roaming around the floors but I just didn't feel up to it. I even turned down the two girls who had asked me to be the filling in their oreo. An unusual and usually works pickup line. I leaned against the wall around the edges and just stared at Rory and Jordan, hoping she would look my way. Then people started dancing in the way so I gave up. Maybe it'll never work. Every time I get close to her someone or something pulls us apart. 

"Hey Tristan" a voice said. 

I looked up and saw Trish and Karen standing there. 

"Hey girls..." 

"Why are you not with Rory? You two seemed to be having fun out there" Karen asked and stated. 

"She's dancing with Jordan." 

"What?" they both exclaimed. 

"She's over there" I pointed, since they were both scanning the crowd. 

Karen whispered something in Trish's ear and she nodded. 

"You two have some purpose here?" 

"Somewhat. WE were looking for Rory and you two have been nearly inseparable here for awhile here, and we didn't want to interrupt your dancing." 

"Neither did I." 

Both looked at me questionably. 

"You know she likes you" Trish stated bluntly. I looked at her and she just stared back. 

"It's true" Karen added. 

"And you two would know this how?" 

"You can see it in her eyes, in her motions..." 

"And that kiss..." Karen concluded before Trish elbowed her. 

"Wait...how do you know about that?" 

"Don't worry we won't tell. I promised Rory we wouldn't." 

"Okay one thing before we take off to find Brandi. DO SOMETHING! She's being reluctant. She   
wouldn't even go and find you when I told her you were here, even though I saw her whole face light up at the mention of your name" Trish said, before they hurried off. They just missed my huge smile. 

**POV: Rory**

The song ended and I immediately broke apart from Jordan and made my way off the floor, scanning for Tristan. 

"Looking for someone?" I heard the familiar voice say from behind me. I turned around and Tristan   
stood there with a big smile on his face. 

"Yep, still am..." 

"Have fun?" 

"Not really" I said, as he grabbed a hold of my hand again. There was something so good about his touch. It send electricity through me. The tingles returned that had been lost during the past dance. 

"Wanna dance?" I asked, tilting my head. 

"Not right now. The next slow one. As long as I get it of course..." 

"Well you know, my dance card is just so full...I'll try and fit you in." 

"I think you can manage too...if not I'll just have to kidnap you and run off with you to some far away place like Fez." 

"I so want to go to Fez!" I exclaimed as we took the few steps to the edge of the dance floor. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah! My mom and I already have a plan to go all over Europe when I graduate. Fez is one of the places on the list." 

"What about Paris? Milan? London?" 

"Of course we'll go there, but you know where you find the best places? In the small towns near the bigger ones." 

"When you go to Paris, there's this little town you'd love...but I can't remember the name of it. It's just so old fashioned and beautiful. No cars are allowed on the streets, people are so relaxed." 

"Sounds like fun. I'll always love small towns. Stars Hollow is just so much fun and interesting to live in...I don't think I could ever live somewhere where everyone was strangers." 

"Sometimes strangers make the best friends." 

We talked for around 15 minutes when a slow song finally came on. I started to lead Tristan on the dance floor when Austin came up to us. 

"Tristan, dude, you have to come with me..." he slurred. 

"I'm sort of in the middle of doing something." 

"Seriously man. Ryan and Omarion are about to fight. You gotta stop them." 

I saw Tristan's face fall and knew he had to go. 

"Go...we'll dance next one." 

"I'll be right back!" he promised before following Austin. 

I sighed deeply and again walked off the dance floor. I needed some air, so I walked out onto the   
balcony. The air had cooled nicely but the warmth was still there. People were in high spirits, the   
darkness only adding to the excitement of the night. I sat down on one of the lawn chairs, closed my eyes and just savored the moment. 

"If it isn't Rory Gilmore" I heard a voice say above me. I sighed deeply and opened my eyes and saw Summer standing there. 

"Hi Summer." 

"Having fun?" she asked, her tone staying flat. 

"Somewhat." 

"I saw you with Tristan in there..." 

"Don't tell me you want him back" I said, rolling my eyes at just the thought. 

"Never again. But there is one thing I feel the urge to make sure of. You aren't ready for him. Why not leave him and let him be with his own kind." 

"I didn't know he had a kind." 

"You're smart Rory, you know what I mean." 

"Look Summer if you don't want him then just leave him and his life alone." 

"I may not want him but trust me there are plenty of willing, able girls around here that do want him. Besides we all thought you hated him." 

"Well things changed." 

"Tristan may seem like he likes you but he only wants one thing." 

I stood up and stood face to face with her. 

"You know what Summer? I don't really care what you say or what you do, you just go on torturing your guy of the week okay?" I said turning around and walking away. 

Sometimes people as much as you want to be nice to them you just can't. Summer's one of those people. I scanned the patio for Tristan, and then for Trish or someone. Unfortunately the crowds of people and the darkness made it hard to see. It really was beautiful with lights hidden in the gardens, lining paths but leaving enough dark for everything to be hidden. I checked my watch and it was only 11 and I had told my mom I would leave at least by 12 and then the half an hour drive home. Hopefully the fight had been fixed by now. I leaned against the fail and just stared into the darkness waiting for Tristan...words I never thought I would ever think. 

** *~*~*~Minutes Later~*~*~*~**

Trish had taken a break from dancing and whatever else and we were talking by the rail. She's   
entertaining, almost exactly like my mom. We shared information we had received about our trip and both of us were excited. We knew we'd be sharing a room together but we didn't know if Carrie and Asia were going to be staying in the same room or a separate one. Hopefully a separate one. The trip is about a week away and I can't wait! I saw Tristan walking towards us, and I immediately put a smile on my face. I think Trish noticed that cause she looked around and saw him. 

"See you" she said, giving me a smile and a tiny wave. 

I turned and faced Tristan who was still making his way to me. He looked so gorgeous and I got a   
great look of him. HE wore a pair of long jean shorts that were hanging low on his hips. No doubt   
above that was the tops of his boxers but they were covered by a simple black t-shirt. It clung to certain parts of him, outlining his amazing body. It was weird how I noticed the little things. The way the sweat had collected on his arms that made them glow. Okay I am not turning into an obsessive   
freak here... 

"Anyone in there?" he asked waving his hand in front of my face. 

"You break it up all right?" 

"Of course" he said, taking a drink of whatever was in the cup he now carried, before placing it on the rail. 

"You think we'll ever get that dance?" I joked. 

"Next one...promise?" 

"Hey this time it was your fault so it's your turn to promise." 

"You know I do. Miss me much?" 

"Actually I was having a wonderful time talking to Summer..." 

"Burned yah huh?" 

"She tried...I can deal with that...most of the time." 

"Is there anything you can't handle?" 

"I don't think so...cept maybe you." 

"Oh that's one thing you will never be able to handle." 

"I know I'll never understand you for one." 

"Why's that?" 

"Think about it. Every way you've acted towards me?" 

"So I can be a jerk...can't everyone at one point?" 

"You don't get it." 

He looked at me with question in his clear blue eyes. 

"You just act so different every time I'm with you. Today you have been sweet but what will you be tomorrow? Next week?" 

"Good to know you plan on seeing me tomorrow." I blushed a little at my slip. I was about to respond when I heard and felt my cell phone ring in my purse. I gave Tristan a little smile before pulling it out and saying Hello. 

"Hey Rory" Dean's voice came through. 

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I asked turning away from Tristan so he wouldn't hear me. I didn't want him to think Dean and I were still together. 

"Nothing much. Just calling to make sure you haven't forgotten about me." 

"I could never do that." 

"Well that's good. What you doing?" 

"Why?" 

"I thought we were still going to be friends. I'm bored and wondered if I could come over and we could watch a movie to entertain ourselves. If you aren't tired of course." 

"I would love to but I can't. I'm sort of at this...thing." 

"What thing?" 

"A thing I'd rather not mention right now. How about we get together later this week before I go to Florida?" 

"You're going to Florida?" 

I sighed realizing this could take awhile. "Yeah I won a trip at this Chilton thing." 

"That's awesome. How about on Saturday during the day? I have that day off well till the night time at least." 

"That'd be good. Movies?" 

"Why not?" 

"Great. I got to go so I'll call you okay?" 

"Okay bye Ror..." 

"Bye" I said clicking the phone off and letting out a breath I had been holding. 

"We missed another one" Tristan said laughing a bit. 

"Just our luck huh?" 

"I have an idea though...who was that?" 

"A friend" I said hoping he would just assume it would be Lane. Luckily he did leave it. 

"Ready for my idea?" 

"What does it involve?" 

"Now if I told you that I would have to kill you." 

"I think we can take that risk." 

He grabbed a hold of my hand and led me down the stairs. 

"Where are we going? I thought you had an idea?" 

"I do. And we are going to do it." 

I was confused but allowed him to lead me down a dimly lit rock path. I held tightly to his hand, the dark patches by the trees frightening me slightly. 

"Scared of the dark?" 

I shook my head and he laughed. 

"It's okay you know. I won't tell anyone..." 

"And I won't tell you if you I am or not." 

"That's cold." 

"You won't tell me where we are going...is that fair?" 

"Of course not but it's cute when I do it." 

"Or so you think." 

"Or so I know" he said, stopping and smirking at me. We could hear music playing even though it was faint along with the yells and screams of people partying. 

"So what are we doing here?" I asked looking around. We were in probably one of the most beautiful parts of the garden. There were flowers everywhere along with a simple stone bench that was perfectly smooth. WE were hidden by a few tall green bushes lining the path. 

"Hmm...well I could have my way with our right now since we are all alone but I have a better idea." 

"Care to share your wonderful idea?" 

"Rory Gilmore, would you like to dance?" 

"Why sure, Tristan Dugrey" I said laughing a bit. He was in the process of wrapping his hands around my waist when once again a ringing sound came from my purse. 

"Why am I not surprised?" he joked. I titled my forehead into his chest in annoyance as I pulled it   
out. I lifted my head off and answered the phone. 

"This better be good..." 

"RORY!!!" my moms voice came through. 

"Mom? You okay? Is something wrong?" 

"Of course not silly!! I'm just sitting around here waiting for you and I thought I would call you and see when you will be home." 

"Soon mom, and I can't talk right now." 

"Why not?" she whined in interest and boredom. 

"I'll be there soon" I said, hanging up the phone and slipping it into my purse. 

"So how about that dance now?" I asked him, both of us smiling slightly. 

"You sure that phone isn't going to ring again?" 

"I turned it off." 

Tristan got a good laugh from that one, and finally he wrapped his arms around me. I slid my arms   
around his neck and leaned my head onto his chest. We probably looked like fools, dancing in the   
garden with the strains of some over-played, over-popularized rock song playing in the background but I was happy. Our bodies seemed to just fit together perfectly, and who knows how long we danced or before he finally spoke. 

"So was the wait worth it?" 

I nodded my head in response. 

"Oooo, I made Rory Gilmore speechless. That's a feat not many accomplish." 

"Don't get used to it Dugrey." 

"What if I do this?" he asked, pulling me up slightly and kissing me dead on the lips. My whole body   
immedialty felt like it was on fire, but in a good way. His hands slid up my back and held my neck. At first I was in a little sense of shock before I let myself get into it. I have to admit it was better than most of my Dean kisses. His lips were warm and he didn't even force his tongue into my mouth,   
moving at my pace. Finally after what seemed like forever (even though it was only a minute or so) we broke apart. I bit the corner of my lip, still tingling from the kiss. 

"Okay, so you've done it twice..." 

"And I plan on doing it much more than that" he said, giving me the usual half-smile, half-smirk. 

I was about to kiss him again when we heard a loud noise and I jumped away from him slightly, but his hand was still touching my shoulder. We saw a bunch of people, all soaking wet, stumbling through the bushes. 

"I think that's my sign that I should get going. My mom's waiting up and she has to work tomorrow" I said. 

"You need a ride?" he asked, almost hopefully. 

"Thanks but my mom let me bring the Jeep. It's parked over at Trish's." 

"Well I'll do the honorable thing and walk you over there then okay?" 

"First I got to find Trish cause this is her top and shoes and my stuffs in her house." 

"Lets go find here then" he said, sliding his arm around my shoulders and we walked down the path, talking as usual. We never seem to run out of things to talk about, and it all just comes easily. As we got up to the balcony I spotted Jamie and led Tristan over there. He had slid his hand off my shoulders and now he just held his hand on the small of my back since the place was still so crowded. 

"Hey Jamie have you seen Trish?" I asked her. She turned away from talking to some guy, I think his name is Danny. 

"Yeah she was in the house by the DJ booth last time I saw her. I think she was convincing the guy to let her up there for a bit" she said, and I saw her eyes follow Tristans hand to my back and then giving me a big smile. Even though I only knew her a bit I knew that look. 

"Thanks, see you around okay?" 

"You leaving?" 

"Yeah my mom called me and I gotta get back." 

"Bummer. See ya!" 

I was swallowed up by the crowd and quickly pushed through to the inside. I stood on my tiptoes and could see Trish up at the DJ stand. 

"There she is!" I said pointing her out to him. I tried to wave to get her attention but she was too entranced in the music. 

"Come on" he said grabbing my hand again and leading me towards the platform. 

"TRISH!" I yelled at her a couple of times. She had a pair of headphones half off and she finally   
noticed us. She pointed out the ladder where I could climb up. Tristan held my waist and hoisted me up and I grabbed a hold of the ladder and climbed up. 

"Hey you two look close" she said giving me a big wink. 

"Okay that's not the reason I came up here, so that's not what we are going to talk about. I got to go since my moms going crazy and my clothes are at your place." 

"You can just go across and knock and tell the maid who you are. She probably heard us earlier   
anyways. She'll let you change and whatever. I'd go but the guy's only giving me half an hour up   
here so I gotta use every minute of it." 

"No problem. Thanks again!" 

"You are so coming to the next one. I'll call you tomorrow or sometime soon cause we need to go   
Florida shopping. I can't take other people cause then the entire time they will be bitching and crying about how they can't go even though all they would have to do is ask their parents for the money..." she trailed off. 

"Bye have fun." 

"Bye!" she said and I slowly climbed down the ladder. Luckily it wasn't that high or else a few people would get a lovely view of underneath my skirt. Tristan placed his hands on my hips to make sure I didn't fall down. 

"Thanks...care to walk me across to her place?" 

"I think I can manage that. It's just such a far walk though..." 

I laughed at that and walked out of the house. It was nice to be in air again and without the music pounding in my eardrums. 

"It's so nice out here tonight..." I said, twirling around a bit as we walked. 

"You look like your smashed" he joked. 

"Me? Never ever, ever!" 

"Yeah that did a lot to convince me otherwise." 

"I'm a good girl!" I proclaimed. Tristan just laughed at my spinning around. I just had a lot of energy and needed to get it out before getting into the car. 

"Rory?" he said seriously. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I call you tomorrow?" 

"I'm going to be so popular tomorrow" I said, since Lane, Dean, Trish and Tristan would call me. 

"Huh?" 

"Oh sorry, I'm just being a little weird. But yeah you can call me. IN fact I will hurt you if you don't okay?" 

"I can live with that." 

We were nearing the entrance to Trish's house and one of the questions that I had pushed back in my mind was coming back to me. 

"Tristan? Why me ?" 

"Do I really need to answer that question?" 

"I did ask it..." 

"I like you...it's that simple." 

Such a basic answer from Tristan, who is like the most complicated guy I have ever met. We reached the door and I turned to face him. 

"End of the line." 

"This is like I took you out on a date and returning you home." 

"Except my house isn't anywhere need this size." 

Tristan leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It disappointed me slightly, but why ruin a perfectly good evening. 

"You get the full deal next time" Tristan said, smiling evilly. 

"That's cruel!" 

"Night Rory" he said, leaving me standing there and walking backwards for a bit and then he turned away, disappearing into the dark. I knocked on the door and the maid answered, bursting the little bubble I had been living in for the last few hours. 


	7. Phone Calls

Surprise   
by **AngelGirl15**

  
**Name: **_AngelGirl15_   
**Email: **_sweet_death_29@hotmail.com_   
**Title: **_Surprise_   
**_S_poilers:**_ none_   
**pairing': **_mostly R/T_   
**Rating: **_Pg-13_   
**Feedback:**_Plz email feedback to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com_   
**Other notes:**_my first fanfic...i might continue it depending on feedback i get_   
**Pairing: **_Rory/dean(for like 1 chap) then Rory/tristin_   
**Disclaimer: **_these don't belong to me...blah, blah, blah u know it by now._   


AUTHORS NOTE: i am only able to write about a chapter a week from now on since my school work is building up but depending on the week more may get put up. keep on R/r ing   


**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~Part 7~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I awoke around noon the next morning. My mom had kept me up for an hour or two after I had gotten home since of course she wanted to know every detail. I did tell her everything and I think I shocked her a little bit. We eventually had to go to bed since I was tired and she had to go to work the next morning. I rolled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen, praying there was coffee. Of course, there is only decaf. I groaned and put it in the coffee maker. I need coffee to go to Luke's for coffee. It makes no sense but it works, and Luke doesn't get that mad at us for coming in without coffee and being 100 times crazier than we are on coffee. While it worked it's coffee machine magic I got changed. I pulled on a pair of comfy gray pants that are light enough to wear in the summer time and threw on a blue T-shirt. THe machine beeped and I ran into the kitchen brushing my hair to pour a cup. 

I chugged 2 cups and then tied my hair up into a high ponytail. I felt so relaxed and happier then I have been in awhile. I guess the break-up bugged me more than I had thought. Now things were going great. My mom and I are just as happy and fine as ever, Dean and I are (on the way to being) friends again, I'm going to Florida, I have a friend at Chilton (who bonus hates Paris & everything about people at Chilton that I do), and then there's Tristan. I played last night over, and over and over again in my head trying to figure him out and if he was serious or not. My heart says yes and right now my head does but when I think of what he's done to other people, and the way he first treated me they contradict one another. I double-checked myself over and nothing was wrong so I hurried out of the house. First coffee, then over to Lane's since she's leaving for Bible Camp on Saturday (tomorrow) till the end of August.   
_(AU: its around the end of July or so since I saw Dean and Rory make-up @ Chilton i think near the end of June, so Lane's there for a month, and Rory's trip starts near the 2nd week of August)_

"Hey Luke, can I get a cup of your wonderful coffee?" 

"No." 

"Luke..." 

He poured me a cup of coffee and slid it across the counter where I gripped it tightly. 

"Thanks Luke" I said before he grumbled. 

"You just missed your mom, she was here for her..." 

"Mid-day coffee break. Yeah I sorta figured that out when I saw her car screeching down the street when I was walking. 

"She's your mother, you can explain her better then I can" he said, walking off to serve some of the other customers. I placed my money on the counter and left the diner and off to Lane's. I finished the coffee off as I was walking up the walkway to her house. I knocked on the door, and Mrs. Kim answered. 

"Hi Mrs. Kim." 

"Rory you cannot see Lane right now." 

"Why not?" 

"She is very, very busy. Packing and getting ready. She's leaving in less than 24 hours." 

"Can I please just see her for half an hour? I can help her pack..." I pleaded. 

She pondered that and I think since I can't see her for a month she gave in. 

"30 minutes, not a minute more" she ordered and I hurried in. She grabbed the cup of coffee from me before I hurried up the stairs. 

"LANE!!!" I called, knocking on her door. 

"Come in!" 

I opened the door to a total disaster. 

"What happened?" 

"I HATE PACKING! I cannot cram everything I need for my life, along with all my good stuff without Mama finding it!" she said, throwing some clothes around. 

"Okay Lane, one, calm down, two, why don't you put all the stuff you want to take so that she doesn't find it on the bed, and everything you need to take on the desk." 

She took a deep breath and sat down. 

"I'll do that after, first you have to spill what happened last night? I was going to call you but I'd be dead if Mama caught me." 

"It went very good." 

"No way are you being that vague. Have you not learned I need to live through you? Especially with bible camp for a month!! I need some juicy gossip to get me through the entire month." 

"Where do you want me to start? The makeover or Tristan?" 

"Do you really have to ask??" 

"Okay well Trish made me over..." 

She threw a pillow at me and I just laughed knowing she had wanted to hear about Tristan. 

"Tell me or I will stuff you into the oversized suitcase my mom has given me!!" 

"Okay well it was 100 times better than I thought any Chilton party would ever be..." I continued the story. 

*****10 or so minutes later*****

"So your probably going to meet up with Tristan this weekend, and then you are going to Florida with him? Why do you get all the fun stuff and I get bible camp?" 

"I don't know about this weekend cause I told Dean I would spend part of Saturday with him cause I do want to be friends with him and then on Sunday I'll probably be spending it with my mom since she's off all day." 

"STILL!!!!" 

"Can we just not talk about this for now? I told you everything and I know you want to analyze it all to death but you know what you can have tons of fun doing it while at Bible camp and can write me all your theories in letters okay?" 

She pouted but agreed. We just started arguing over which CD's she should take when my cell rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Rory..." a deep voice I knew as Tristan's came through. 

"How did you get this number?" 

"I have my ways." 

"So you bribed someone?" 

"Of course." 

"I know this is going to seem really rude but can you call me back in like an hour? I'm spending some time with my best friend before her mom kicks me out." 

"Her mom will kick you out?" he asked a bit in disbelief. 

"Seriously. So an hour?" 

"An hour" he said disappointed. 

I clicked the phone off and she threw a pillow at me again. 

"What?" 

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TALKED TO HIM!!" 

"And not you? That's rude." 

She groaned in frustration and fell back on the bed. 

"For a girl who has the hottest guys falling all over her you have no idea what you are doing!!" 

"No crap. If I knew what I was doing why would I need you?" 

She threw her last pillow at me and I laughed and fell down next to her on the bed. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~@ The Glimmer House~*~*~*~***

I collapsed onto my bed haven said a last good-bye to Lane about 15 minutes ago. Her mom and her were driving into Hartford tonight so that she can catch her plane on time in the morning. Now this day is starting to suck big time. I heard the annoying beep that our machine makes when someone has left a message so I stumbled into the family room and hit the play button. 

"Hey Rory, it's Dean. I start work at 6 on Saturday so how about we get together about one and have an early movie night? I'm working today so just leave a message if you want to or not." 

BEEP! 

"Hello Lorelai it's Taylor...." I skipped that message and saved it for my mom since Taylor tends to go on and on and on, with his messages. 

"HI this is Trish, can you please have Rory call me? Thanks." 

There was another message from my grandma to my mom saying to make sure we were on time for dinner tonight.. I fell down onto the couch and flipped the TV on. Sometimes summers are best for watching TV and reading but my eyelids were starting to close and reading would just tire me out even more. I yawned and pulled the blanket over myself and covered myself with the blanket we leave hanging over the couch. I had just gotten comfy when I heard my stupid phone ringing. 

"Grandma!! Why'd you have to get me that thing!" I groaned out loud. Usually no one ever calls me on it and the last 2 days it's been going non-stop. I rolled off the couch and pulled it out of my jacket pocket by the door. 

"I was very comfy so this better be good." 

"Hey you told me to call, so technically its your fault." 

"Oh hey Tristan...it's not my fault. It's never my fault." 

"Sure it's not..." 

"It's not. My mom and I actually argued over that and I won." 

"Your moms not there to back that up is she?" 

I walked back to the couch. "Well she is here in spirit does that count?" 

"Nope." 

"Too bad then....it's still your fault!" 

"You told me to call you...nice try." 

"So do you have a purpose for calling and disrupting me?" 

"I said I'd call last night and I always keep my promises. Plus I want to know if you want to do something tomorrow? There's this cafe down here I think you'd like." 

"I'm sorted doing something tomorrow till around 5 or 6. How about on Sunday?" 

"I can't on Sunday, my family's going to our friend's place on a lake north of here for 2 days. You sure you can't tomorrow?" 

"If you want to go after 6?" 

"Sounds good. I'll come and pick you up?" 

"Sure..." I told him the directions and he laughed when I told him how to get here. 

"I'll be there at 6 then?" 

"Tris, I gotta tell you this cause I don't want you finding out this out some weird way. I'm spending tomorrow with Dean. He's the one that called me last night. There's nothing more to us than friends though since he's still in love with his ex." 

There was a long pause. 

"Tris?" 

"Yeah I'm here. Thetas cool. I've just never ended up friends with my exes so its a little weird." 

"Maybe you should work on that one." 

"I don't plan on having any more exes." 

I blushed madly at that but at least he couldn't see me. 

"You blushed!" he accused. 

"I did not!" 

"Yes you did. I can tell." 

:"How?" 

"Cause I'm spying on you" he joked. 

"Sure you are..." 

"What else would you expect me to do? Nah, I just know you and you always blush a bit when I say stuff like that. It's cute." 

"And you are smirking right now." 

"I'm always smirking." 

"But you are doing it more so than usual. Now you're grinning." 

"Are you spying on me Gilmore?" 

"Always." 

I heard a ringing sound in the background and he told me to hold on. 

"Hey Rory, I got to take this call. 6 tomorrow?" 

"6. Bye Tristan." 

"Bye Rory." 

I hung the phone up and immediately felt happier. I called Dean and told him we were on for the movie, and it was his turn to choose. Then I called Trish. 

"Whoa, you responded quickly!" 

"Well its the summer and I'm lazy." 

"Have fun last night?" 

"A blast. Thanks for inviting me." 

"No problem. You could have came any ways since all of Chilton is always invited. So...you and Tristan? On or off?" 

"In the middle..." 

"You are no help." 

"That's what my best friend told me too." 

"Then obviously you need some tutoring in what people want to know when talking about guys!' 

"Well we had a dance even though it took all night to do, and then now he's taking me to a cafe tomorrow." 

"He's hot." 

"I got that much." 

"I don't know him that well but he seriously does look at you and treat you different than like any other girls he's ever dated." 

"Is that a good thing?" 

"Definitely. Second thing, we need to go shopping this week." 

"Tuesday? My mom's working and then she has a business class so I can ride into Hartford with her." 

"That's good." 

We talked a bit more about what happened last night between Tristan and I and then about what she did. We hung up after about 15 minutes and I resumed my sleep.


	8. Night With...

Surprise   
by **AngelGirl15**

  
**Name: **_AngelGirl15_   
**Email: **_sweet_death_29@hotmail.com_   
**Title: **_Surprise_   
**_S_poilers:**_ none_   
**pairing': **_mostly R/T_   
**Rating: **_Pg-13_   
**Feedback:**_Plz email feedback to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com_   
**Other notes:**_my first fanfic...i might continue it depending on feedback i get_   
**Pairing: **_Rory/dean(for like 1 chap) then Rory/tristin_   
**Disclaimer: **_these dontt belong to me...blah, blah, blah u know it by now._   


AUTHORS NOTE: i am only able to write about a chapter a week from now on since my school work is building up but depending on the week more may get put up. keep on R/r ing   


**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~Part 8~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**   


**~*~*~*~*Saturday~*~*~*~*~**

"Okay, my turn. Meat or fruit?" Dean asked, throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth. 

"Fruit...Okay sweet or sour?" 

"Depends on what we are talking about." 

"Food of course. What else would be talking about?" 

"Sour." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah I just love having sour stuff for some reason. Sweet's good but sometimes too much sweet is bad." 

"Odd, never heard of that one." 

"Okay my turn..." 

"Let's break for a second. I think what we didn't know before about each other we now know." 

"WHy did we start this game any ways?" 

"I don't know...I think cause you asked me what I wanted on my popcorn either cheddar or plain." 

"Whoa, and we played that through the entire movie?" 

"Yep, and I better leave now cause I gotta be at work in about half an hour." 

"I'm going out any ways..." I slipped, and bit my lip realizing what I had just told him. 

"Where?" 

"To some cafe in Hartford." 

"With your mom?" he asked pulling on his shoes. 

"Nope she's working till 10 tonight. She was supposed to be off earlier but Michel left her hanging so she has to stick around." 

"THen with who?" 

I took a deep breath and said "Tristan." 

"Accountant?" 

I nodded and his face went into complete shocked mode. He looked somewhat angry and also a little resentment. 

"You guys dating now?" 

"No. This is just a friends thing. He was just really nice to me two times now, and I think we're actually friends." 

"What about his intentions?" 

"Good...I think." 

"You know on some level I still love you in some sense and this is sortof the protective brother thing but watch yourself. Remember the dance? I know what he wants and probably on some level he still wants it...and I don't want you to get hurt." 

"I won't. Dean, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself...if not you're the first person I'll call." 

"Okay promise?" 

"Promise." 

I gave him a tiny hug and he hurried off. At least now Dean knows about Tristan and vice versa. No confrontations. One less thing to worry about. I checked my watch and I had around 20 minutes to get ready, if he was on time. My mom was coming home for her dinner any minute now so at least she can hold him off. I ran into my room and started debating over what I had planned on wearing and something else. 

"RORY I'M HOME!!" 

"HELP! Fashion emergency!" 

"The best kind!" she said, entering the kitchen and taking her jacket off. 

"How was work?" 

"Work while you get ready. Now clothes. What are you planning on wearing?" 

"These dark jeans and my black and red shirt with the roses and stuff that line the edges, 3/4 length sleeves..." 

"That's good. What's wrong with that?" 

"It just doesn't seem right to me." 

"Okay you know one of the things I taught you was to only second guess yourself when a whole lot is a stake. You know he will probably think you look gorgeous no matter what you wear. Plus you know you love that outfit." 

"Why do I love it again?" 

"You wore it when you aced 2 tests...I don't remember which ones though." 

"Oh yeah!!!" 

"You dress, and I'm going to dig into the food I got from Luke's then I'll help you kay?" 

I nodded and she left. 

"WHAT SHOES?" I heard her ask through the door. 

"My runners. No heels tonight." 

"Is he tall?" 

"Taller than Dean." 

"Wear heels! The ones with the silver zippers." 

I laughed since most of the shoes I have, have silver zippers or silver clips. I dressed slowly and triple checked the outfit in the mirror. I slid on my runners and they looked better than the heels, plus they were way more comfortable. I threw open the door and sneak attacked my mom from behind and grabbed some of her fries. 

"You're going out to eat!" 

"I need a warm-up meal!" I protested, sneaking a few more. 

"I knew I should have never used that on you." 

"And now that's my excuse and you can't complain about it cause it's yours too." 

She stuck her tongue out at me and I had to laugh. She finished her burger off and then started to brush my hair. 

"So Madame Gilmore what would you like tonight?" 

"It's the hair stylist's choice tonight..." 

She thought and then started pulling my hair up. After about 5 minutes she held a mirror in front of me. 

"Tada!!!!" 

SHe had put my hair all back into a purposely messy bun, with pieces not clipped up. 

"Okay you go do the rest of what you want to do..." 

I ran upstairs so I could raid her makeup. I don't wear a lot but I had had a zit forming near my hairline I wanted to touch up slightly. 

**POV: Lorelai's**

I watched Rory hurry upstairs and I walked quickly to the door. She hadn't noticed the headlights that had appeared in our driveway. I threw the door open and saw a tall blonde haired boy getting out of his car. He was dressed in long khaki colored shorts and a T-shirt, yet still pulled off the "I just threw this on but I still look like I could walk into the best restaurant in town" look. He finally looked up and saw me standing there with my arms crossed. 

"You must be Tristan." 

"And you must be Mrs. Gilmore." 

"Miss Gilmore thank you very much." Usually I don't like to be called Miss but when it comes to a boy I don't know. 

"Okay then hello Miss Gilmore." 

"I don't know you and you are taking my daughter out. That means I do not like you. Get that into your brain. You hurt her in any way I will kill you. I know you're type and don't try and deny the way you are because been there and done that. Rory trusts people even when they do not deserve to be trusted. I want her home by 11, and no later. And if you tell her we had this talk, or you break anything that I just mentioned you will have an entire town on your ass since they all love Rory." 

"Okay one, I used to be like that but I have changed. I like Rory and respect her, and I will not hurt her. Two, I know people love Rory and she is trusting and I will not break that trust. She'll be fine with me so don't worry. I'll give you my cell number, and Rory will probably bring hers..." 

God dam it! He's charming in some ways. I still don't trust him. The stories Rory told me about him were not good and I know that there could be bad intentions hidden underneath. 

"I'm going to go in now. Wait, then ring the bell okay?" 

"Okay." 

I walked back inside the house. 

**POV: Rory**

I watched my mom come back inside the house and quickly finished up. I couldn't completely hear what she had said to him but she had not wanted me to hear which is not good. I heard her moving around downstairs, probably trying to make sure I knew she was here, and then I heard the bell ring. 

"RORY!! Evil boy is here." 

I threw my purse over my shoulder and hurried down the stairs. 

"And here she is now, making her grand entrance" my mom announced from the door. 

"Hey" Tristan said simply, a smile appearing on his face. 

"Hey." 

"And the wonderful conversation begins..." my mom announced dramatically. 

"Mom..." 

"What?" 

I gave her a look and she hid her smile. I gave her a hug and she whispered 11 in my ear. 

"Ready to go?" Tristan asked. 

"Yep, bye mom, have fun at the Inn." 

"Michel's not there of course I'll have fun!" 

I walked out the door and closed it behind me. 

"Your moms...energetic." 

"That's a nice way of saying crazy. But don't worry, I agree." 

Tristan held the door open for me and I climbed in. 

"Thank you..." 

"No problem..." he said shutting it and walking around. 

"No games on the way there okay?" 

I pouted. 

"You'll live." 

"And if I don't?" 

"I'll take that risk." 

"So rather then me playing games you'd want me to die? Thanks a lot..." 

"There's coffee in it for you..." 

"OH!! I'll be good I promise." 

He laughed and flipped on the music. 

"I think you'll like my choice of music..." 

Over the speakers came PJ Harvey, and it just set me off laughing. 

"It would have been better at the concert, but 2nd best thing." 

"Who'd you end up going with any ways?" 

"No one. I gave the tickets to my mom." 

"Why didn't you go?" 

"Come on Rory. I didn't even know who she was just that you liked her. Why would I go if you wouldn't go with me?" 

"I'm sorry about that but you didn't exactly ask me in the nicest way possible..." 

"How should I have asked you?" 

"Ask me rather then tell me I was going. You were just too arrogant. Even after I had said we could be friends and then you did that." 

"Girls and me as friends don't work. Never have and probably never will. The sexual tension just builds up too quickly." 

"Maybe that's your problem. You need to find a friend that's a girl and get to know her and then maybe you can get a relationship out of that." 

"Been there, done that. I do have one friend who's a girl but that's also cause she moved away and most of my others I have known my entire life. Plus I don't exactly trust your matchmaking skills since the whole Paris thing." 

"So that was a mistake. I didn't know you still liked Summer." 

"I didn't like Summer." 

"What?" 

"I liked you Rory. Not her, not Paris, YOU!" 

His words kept repeating in my brain until they finally were processed. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Yeah that would have went over real well since you were blind and never saw it." 

"If you liked me that much than why were you such an asshole to me after we supposedly became friends?" 

"I was just pissed off." 

Both of us sat in silence, as the songs switched. I didn't know what to say. I like him but how am I supposed to tell him when he just told me that. 

"Look Rory, why don't we just forget the past? Let's have fun for tonight? And what we did last night." 

"Agreed. Tris...?" 

He glanced over at me. 

"I do like you...but the whole Dean thing was just so soon I want to be careful okay?" 

"I know...don't worry." 

THe rest of the ride (about 10 minutes) went by with a bit of talk, not much. The sun was still shining brightly, and the streets we passes were filled with people walking around in barely anything. It's just relaxed, no stresses and no worries. Why can't I have that life, its just so relaxing. They know what they want and jut do it and don't let things sidetrack them. Usually I am like that but lately my brains been everywhere but thinking about Harvard. 

"Rory can you leave your own universe for a second? We're here..." 

I snapped out of it and managed a small smile before I left the car. 

"Sorry about that...my brain's just everywhere right now." 

"There's coffee here...I think that will cure any problems." 

"Coffee cures EVERYTHING!" 

"What about doctors?" 

"If doctor's used coffee more often than..." 

"Just as many people would die." 

"Meanie...that's not true." 

"Prove me otherwise." 

"Whenever I'm sick my mom gives me nothing but coffee and magically I'm cured." 

"Or the fact that your sickness has worn itself out that could be it to" he said, holding the door open to the place for me. 

"Two times in an hour...good job Dugrey." 

"What can I say I'm changing." 

I looked inside the cafe and it was done in all browns and reds, the usual coffee decor. It was one of the new cyber-cafe's with computers scattered around the room in different colours. Lining the windows were couch's, tables covered with magazines. Closer to the counter were actual tables. The counter was in the near back of the restaurant, and it looked like you could walk all around it. The coffee collection looked greater than my moms and I if you combined every cup of coffee we have ever had. 

"I take it by the look on your face you like?" 

"First, taste coffee, then decide if I like..." 

We walked up to the counter and waited behind an obviously guy that needs caffeine and he kept making us laugh and then he'd shoot us a look that would shut us up till he turned around. 

"So what do you think you want?" 

"Um...a large regular coffee and some large fancy coffee." 

"There are a lot of large fancy coffee's so you better tell me and the guy at the counter which one you want cause I could afford it but I don't want to buy you like 100 hundred different coffee's." 

"You choose for me!" 

"Why?" 

"I like surprises." 

"I'm going to have to remember that one." 

"I'll go get us a table okay? You want one with a computer?" I said, touching his arm, shooting electricity through both of our bodies. 

"Sure, I want to show you something." 

I walked around and found a table for three sort of near the window with a computer. I moved the mouse around and the screen came alive with light. I clicked around a little and checked my email since I hadn't in awhile. The usual bunch of forwards, junk mail, and little notes from people. Lane had left me a long message but I didn't want to read it when there were a bunch of people around. I went to a site I know that has a bunch of quizzes. 

"And here is the coffee god..." Tristan said, juggling 2 mugs and a takeout cup. 

"I'm basking in your coffee-goodness right now." 

"But you don't get any unless you say it...." 

"Say what?" 

"That I am the lord and master of coffee and you worship me." 

"Fine, fine I am the lady and master of coffee and I worship myself" I said, grabbing the takeout cup and a mug out of his hands. 

"That was cruel. How do you know which one's which?" 

I sniffed them and said "The mug is fancy and the cup is regular." 

"That's is creepy yet arousing in a weird way" he said, sitting down next to me. 

"So whatcha looking at?" 

"It's classified..." 

"Sure it is" he said, turning the screen towards him. 

"Oh here's one I know I'll ace!" 

"Which one?" I said in between sips of my coffee. One thing, he did pick a good weird coffee. 

"The genius one of course....How Smart Am I? I can answer that one..." 

"Dumbass, right below idiot." 

"I was going for total genius right above you." 

"I don't think so." 

"Let's just see then..." he said, reading the instructions before taking the test. It only had about 20 questions so he quickly finished it. 

'You scored 18 out of 20. Your are a near genius.' the screen read. 

"So close..." 

"Yet so far. Just admit it, I'm smarter than you." 

"Never..." 

"Why don't I take it then?" 

"Nope cause you already saw my answers. Not fair." 

"Fine find me another one to take." 

I finished off the one coffee and moved onto my next. Tristan had drank about half of his. 

"Here's one. Insanity test, or obsession test, or are you ready for love test, or...oh this is too good...are you innocent or not AKA the mary or magdalane test." 

I hit him playfully in the arm and he laughed. 

"We already know the answer to 3 of the 4 so its the are you ready for love test." 

"I am not insane or obsessive." 

Tristan just looked at the cups of coffee and then at me. 

"Fine I'm not insane." 

"Prove it." 

"Prove that I am." 

"Everything you've ever done...and your mother is, and it passes through the genes." 

I knew the last part was true but I couldn't think of a way to argue the whole thing. 

"Love test it is" I said, turning the screen towards myself, but Tristan stopped me. 

"That's no fun. I'll read the question and you answer. No secrets here." 

I pouted and he proceeded to read the first question. 

"Which of the following is your favorite flavor of ice cream? A) Vanilla B) Chocolate C) Strawberry D) Rainbow" 

"That is so not a question." 

"I swear. Why would I ask you a stupid question like that?" 

"Fine...D)." 

"Rainbow?" 

"I like variety." 

"OKay...next question. You are out on the town with your friends. A guy approaches you. Do you a) Make some stupid lame excuse and run as far away as possible B) Say a meek hello and stand akwardly with him till someone does something C) Chat him up and maybe exchange numbers D) Start a deep meaningful conversation, ending in some romantic, secluded spot (having ditched your friends)" 

"Another stupid magazine question. They really need to get people that have lives working there." 

"I agree...but you still have to answer it." 

"Um, C or B. Depends." 

"I'd say you're a c. You're too nice and too chatty to just say hi." 

"Fine then C." 

We proceeded to do that for the rest of the 18 or so questions, each one Tristan said in a game show announcers voice, or some hopeless romantic style making me laugh. After a few questions I found myself thinking of Tristan as "a guy" or "some guy" mentioned in some of the questions. We got a little too into and even included a drum roll when we were waiting for the results to come up. 

"And Rory Gilmore you are...ready for anything." 

"What?" 

"Hey that's what it says. You know you don't need a boyfriend, but should the right one come along you are willing to jump in. If you have a boyfriend it's not necessarily for love, sometimes just for fun. You know what you want, and when you meet that special someone you will be ready. You go Girl!" he said, making the last part in a high pitched girlie voice. 

"That test's screwed up." 

"We already figured that out with the genius test since I'm only a NEAR genius." 

"Yeah you should have been way lower on the list." 

"That was uncalled for!" 

"No it wasn't. You called me a Mary earlier. That's payback." 

"Fine....Mary" he said, smirking. 

"If I had any coffee left and it was crappy I'd throw it at you. Lucky for you I'm out." 

"Would that be a hint that you need some more?" 

I nodded. 

"Regular?" 

"Course! My turn to find the perfect test for you." 

"Be nice..." 

"You know I won't." 

He stood up and took our cups to the counter. I scrolled through the list of tests. Have you met the girl of your dreams? I wanted to give that one to him but knowing him he'd think of something witty and I'd be stuck trying to come back with one back. Hmm...here's one I know he'll appreciate.... 

**POV: Tristan**

Trying to balance 2 cups of coffee in giant mugs is no easy task, especially along with a plate of chocolate cake. I didn't know if she had eaten yet, but no one can ever turn down choclate...especialy with coffee. There's the whole caffeine overload... 

"The coffee god returns...and yes I do worship you. OH!!! Cake!!!" she squealed. 

"Did you just squeal Rory?" 

"Of course not" she blushed slightly, pretending her coffee was the most interesting thing in the world. 

"So which test do I get to take?" 

"I think you'll find it very appropriate for the occasion" she said, taking the chocolate cake and eating it with a sneaky smirk on her face. 

"Why am I worried?" I said, looking at the screen. 

She started laughing at my reaction. 

"No way! How gay are you? This is a cruel, cruel joke Rory." 

"What you afraid of? Proving that you are in fact more attracted to the male species?" 

"Oh you did not just challenge me. I will prove that I am not gay."   
_(AU: i do not mean to make gay's seem bad or anything but most straight guys get very defensive if they are thought of as being gay, and Tristan to me seems like one of those guys.)_

I sat down and hurried through the test, Rory urging me on and saying little remarks every so often. 

"Ta da! I'm done..." 

"I get to read the results!" she said, grabbing the mouse and turning the screen more towards her. 

"I already know what they are..." 

"And Tristan Dugrey, with a percentage of 90, you are not a homosexual." 

"Thank you, thank you" I said, standing up and mock bowing. 

"...However you do enjoy the occasional shopping trip, and gossiping with the girls." 

"I am not a gossip." 

"You are too a gossip. What happened at the party that you know." 

"Well, besides the gossip about us, there was a streaking, a passed out drunk, cops broke it up around 2 am, Brandi's hot tub was filled with Jell-O..." I trailed off realizing what I had just proved. 

"And everyone loves to shop. You are not human if you do not like to shop." 

"Guilty as charged...but don't be dreaming of any threesomes since my 10 percent gay part." 

She blushed greatly but managed out "You are the one dreaming of them...and you will keep on dreaming...however I'm sure I can arrange a little one-on-one with a fella." 

I snatched the cake away from her, and started to eat it. 

"No fair!!!" 

"You ate 3/4 of it already!" 

"therefore it's my cake, and I get the rest of it." 

"I paid for it." 

"I can pay for it" she said, almost trying to prove she wasn't dependant on me. 

"That's not the issue." 

"But I can" she restated. 

"Rory, just take the cake" I said, not wanting to have this conversation with her. That can only bring up an arguement. There was a few seconds of uncomfortable silence before she broke it. 

"So we just going to hang out here?" 

"Depends. We;ve been here about an hour or so. We can go get something decent to eat..." 

"Oh thank god...I'm starving for a burger or something." 

"Then why didn't you speak up?" 

"I just thought I'd psuh you towards saying it, make it your idea." 

"Odd but then how about YOU select where we go. What are you in the mood for?" 

"Food. What a blonde moment Tristan." 

"Hey, I'm a blonde, and you know I'm no stupid. Plus I'm bigger than you so you might want to watch your words" I said, giving her a slightly threatening stare. 

"IS that supposed to be a threat? I think I can take you." 

"Really?" 

"Really. If not, I'll waste the oh so precious coffee on your head, and run away. I'd still beat you." 

"Scalding coffee on my head...not something I'd enjoy." 

"Anways I really don't care where we go. Just nothing fancy." 

"Wasn't planning on it...how about we go to the grocery story, buy a bunch of stuff, than I'll take you to this cool place and we can make whatever we want. But we'll only be allowed to spend 10 bucks in each, and whatever I make, you have to eat and vice versa. 

"That's too easy. However eating my food may not be." 

"If not I'll just drive throught McDonalds." 

"Okay my food is definatly better tahn McDonalds....at least it doesnt make you have to the bathroom right after you eat it." 

**POV: Rory**

I looked through the grocery store aisled, looking for something to give to Tristan to eat that wouldn't kill him. We had split up and would meet outside in 15 minutes. I had already grabbed a small bag of Dorito's which I had seen him eat once, a can of fruit juice and a can of coke. Now onto the main meal. I didn't want to cut anything up, so I went to the already prepared part of the bakery. I checked to make sure Tristan wasn't nearby, than started to search through them. I finally chose a roast beef sandwich, with the plastic condiments that came with it. An idea struck me and I headed to the bakery. 

"Can I get a small piece of choclate cake? Wrapped up please?" 

She placed it into a tiny box, and I carefuly placed it in the basket, walking up to the counter to pay. It came to 9.47, so I had 53 cents left over. I saw the little machines, and there were little toys that cost 50 cents so I bought him one, and slipped it into the plastic bag. I waited outside for Tristan, trying to see what he was buying at the counter. The air was still really warm, the sun just slighty setting making it easier on the eyes. Most people were walking and only a handful of cars were in the parking lot. I leaned against the window and closed my eyes. I love being outside in the summer, it's just so comforting. It makes the woorld seem so carefree. 

"BOO!!!" 

I screamed and my eyes flew open to see Tristan standing there, laughing. I had nearly dropped my bag, but luckily it had been wrapped around my thumb. 

"YOU SUCK!" I screamed at him while he still laughed. 

"Your...face...and...you ...screamed!" He managed to squeeze out. 

I hit him a few times in the back, since he was kneeled over slightly. 

"You know what now...you aren't getting the little toy in your meal." 

"Ah...I'm sorry" he said, pouting and throwing his arm around my shoulders. 

"I promise to be a nice boy and not scare you half to death ever again...at least tonight" he added, trying to look sincere as we got to the car. He held the door open for me again, removing his arm. 

"You still don't get the toy" I said, pretending to still be mad. 

He laughed again, and started the car. I flipped off the CD and started flipping through the radio stations. 

"Who said you get to pick what we listen to? I am the driver." 

"And i'm the passenger, and if you listen to the music you want to then it can distract you and we can crash and we won't live, so I get to choose." 

"If I wasn't trying not to crash the car, then I'd fight you for it but I am trying to keep us alive here." 

"Thats good, don't change that." 

I finally heard the strains of "I Will Survive" and stopped. 

"Oh hell no. We are not listening to this" Tristan said, reaching for the controls but I hit his hand away. 

"I should have changed the stupid lock..." I started, ignoring his complaints and sing along to the song. My mom listens to this song whenever something bad happens where she thinks she'll go crazy.   
I urged Tristan to sing along but he just looked at me like I was crazy but he still laughed. 

"Come on!! I will survive..." I sang. 

The song ended. "You are no fun Tristan. Who cannot sing to I will Survive. That like created karoke." 

"And you are crazy." 

"We already established that one. Since you won't sing where are we going?" 

"To the lake." 

"What lake?" 

"It's a local lake that some people have summer homes on. Not very big or anything." 

"Why we going?" 

"It's rally pretty when the lake sets. Plus my grandfather owns a place there so we can get onto the beach and watch the sunset." 

"Cool. As long as we don't get any sand in the food. That's not a good flavouring to add to any sandwich." 

"Neither are ants." 

"EWWW!! Why'd you have to brin small bugs into this conversation. I'm going to be sick if I even see one anywhere near my food." 

"Ah, the poor little bugs will hurt you so much..." he said in a tiny voice. 

"They will! They'll hurt me from the inside out..." 

"Why don't you get a fly swatter?" 

"That thing does not work! You have to be able to aim for that thing to even do the slightest damage!" 

"We all saw at the Games you had no skills there..." 

"Hey I'm not the one that missed the last shot!" 

"At least I made every other one, while you missed all of yours" he said, referring to the ring toss part of the games. 

"I never said I would land any of them...and I didn't so I didn't lie." 

"Never said you lied...I said you had no aiming skills." 

"Same thing." 

He laughed and I joined in, realizing what I had just said made absolutly no sense. I started to see the lake flashing between trees and houses. 

"Oooh...it's pretty!" I gushed. 

"10 seconds" he said, just as he pulled into a driveway and stopped the car. 

"FOOD TIME!!" I said. 

Both of us got out of the car, clutching our bags. 

"This place is so nice! I would have expected it to be bigger though..." I trailed off looking at the blue and white 2 story building in front of me. 

"That's just because this is just a palce we come up here for a day or two. The ones we actually go to for a week or longer is on another lake. 

"Oh yes because you know a week in here would just be so horrible!" I mocked him. 

"Plus it's a good place for parties" he said, leaning in as if it was a big secret. 

"Hmmm, really. I should make note of that to tell your parents later..." 

"They know. By now they've figured out that no matter what, when I want something I'm going to do it no matter what even if they try and stop me." 

"So you get whatever you want in this world no questions asked? Wish I had that luxury." 

"Well, not everything I want" he said, looking at me pointdly and i knew what he was trying to say but I just stayed silent, as he led me down a stone path that lined the edge of the cottage and the perfectly mowed grass. Once we got to the egde of the little hill it was on, I could see the beach which already had a blanket and a few candles, not lit, on it. 

"You totally planned this!" 

"I guessed..." 

He held his arm out for me to help me not fall down the steep hill. The grass turned to sand and I stopped. I slid my feet out of the sneakers, and slid my socks off and left them at the edge. The sand was warm and slid between my toes. I rolled my pants up to my knees. Tristan sat down on a part of the large blue and red plaid blanket. 

"You going to sit or what Rory? The sand's not that much fun. Plus didn't you want food?" 

"I always want food! IT's not usual I see sand. I've barely left Stars Hollow and Hartford" I said, sliding onto the blanket. 

"OOhh! What do I get?" I asked him, looking at the bag, and I tried to snatch it away but he was too quick. 

"Nice try. You give me my food, and I'll give you yours." 

"What if I don't like what you give me? Then I'll want what I got you." 

"That's a risk we're both going to have to take..." he said, talking about it as if it was very serious. 

"Come on...let me see mine first" I pouted. 

"No pouting, that's not fair. Here lets put both bags in the middle..." he said, and we both placed them there, and then grabbed for the others. 

"There's no coffee in here!" I complained. 

"If i had got you some, one its too warm outside for it, two you already had like 3 cups at the cafe, three, I would have split it in that bag." 

I took out what he had gotten me, a packaged salad, coke, a ring with candy on it, a bun with butter, and some more candy. 

"YOU GOT ME SALAD! That's not fair!!! GIVE ME THAT SANDWICH!" I complained as he bit into the sandwich, smirking. 

"Most girls like salad!" 

"I'm so not like most girls! Listen to that stupid Pink song!! I like real food!" 

"That's healthy real food!" 

"THis is rabbit's food." 

"Hmm...looks like I got the better deal out of this one!" 

I opened the plastic container the salad was in, and chucked a few of the little toppings at him, while he laughed. He reached behind his back and pulled out a sandwich. 

"Well I did get this for you , but right now I don't think you are very deserving of it..." 

"GIVE ME!" I said, chucking more of the toppings at him, before reaching for the sandwich. He handed it over, and I ripped the plastic covering off of it. 

"I think you are worse then me when it comes to food..." Tristan joked. 

"Never get between me and food, or you will pay the consequences...and they are not easy to face." 

We ate in silence for a few minutes, before we both got slightly filled up and would make little jokes. I did eat the salad though. The sun was at the top of the tree tops now. I could hear strains of music frm other cottages down the lake, along with laughter, schreeching, and people swimming and splashing around. 

"Hey, boy being ignored over here..." 

"YOu need to much attention.. All those teenyboppers have gone to your head." 

"So? I have an overinflated ego." 

"At least you admit that. You know silence can be nice too." 

"Sure it can" he said sarcastically. 

"It can be." 

"I don't believe you." 

I opened the can of coke and drank it. 

"Wanna go skinny-dipping?" Tristan suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"I think I'll pass" I said, rolling my eyes. 

"It'll be fun..." 

"No way...I like water just not going in the nude." 

"How about going in fully clothed?" he said, slowly getting up. 

"Oh now you don't!! I wil kill you!" I said, sliding away from him. He had an evil smile on his face. 

"Come on Rory...resistance just makes it worse..." he said, as he crept towards me. I stood myself up, and he made a leap for me and I stumbled a bit. He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off of the ground despite my protests. 

"TRISTAN!! Please let me down....I won't have any more coffee for the rest of the day..." 

"There's no way for you to get coffee for the rest of the day" he said, wading a bit into the water. He had lifted my legs up under his other arm, and i was clinging to his neck, trying to stay dry. 

"This is cruel!!! I gave you good food for your dinner..." 

"This is your dessert..." he said, smiled evily and started to lower me into teh water. My feet touched the water, which was warm but still shocked me at the touch. 

"Okay...I'm not that mean..." he said, just droping me into the water that was about ankle deep. I ran to the sand, and he was still standing with his back to me. I waded back in and gave him a push. 

"AH!!!!" he screamed,as he stumbled into the water deeper. He got the bottoms of his shorts wet. 

"Okay I try and be nice and this is what I get?" he asked as I just laughed. 

"You got me wet when I didnt want to be...so now you get that too!" 

"You do realize what this means don't you?" 

"That we're even?" I said, knowing full well that wasn't true. 

He kicked his leg up, splashing water all over me. I splashed back and pretty soon we were covered in drops of water. Tristan grabbed me again and I did my best to squirm out of his grasp. Then we both ended up falling fully into the water, laughing. 

"You do know my mom's going to kill me for being all wet!" 

"I think you can take her..." 

I splashed some water in his face and he returned the fire. I leaned back into the water and smoothed my hair back. 

"So want to go swimming?" Tristan asked, laughing. 

"Not really...but see there was this idiot who decided I did want to get in and made me get in the water." 

"Well how can he be an idiot when he was able to get you in the water?" 

"He's too big and too strong for weak little me!" 

"Ahh too bad..." 

WE played in the water for a few minutes before it started to cool down. 

"Please tell me you have towels!" I said standing up in the water. The wet jeans made my legs feel 3 times as heavy as usual. 

"Nope Rory. There's that cottage up there but there are no towels..." 

"LIAR!" 

"You think? Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." 

He dissapeared into the house, and I tried to drain some of the water out of my shirt and hair but was still soaking wet. I looked at my watch, and wiped the water off of the display revealing that it was 9:30. The sun was in the final stages of setting, sending red, purple, and pink across the horizon and reflecting on the lake. An hour and a half to be home in. The night had flown by so far. Tristan appeared at the doorway of the house, holding a few towels. 

"First the coffee god, now the towel god..." 

"Oh yep that's me, the god of everything" he proclaimed, unfolding one of the towels. He wrapped it around me, and then got one for himself. 

"Thanks" I said quietly. He wrapped his arms, and his towel partially around my shoulders, both of us looking at the last of the sunset. 

"So waht are we going to do for the next hour or so? You've surprised me so far..." 

"We can just go upstairs, dry off and hang out for a bit. Theres a dryer and we can rummage around for clothes to wear till ours dry..." 

"Just a few more moments out here...it's nice..." 

After a minute or two, I turned around and faced Tristan. 

"Inside? It's a little cold in these clothes." 

"You know I don't mind if you just take them off..." 

I hit him in the stomach, and gathered up my shoes and leftover food. Tristan grabbed the blanket and left the candles on the beach. 

"Let me guess...you're planning on bring another girl up here tomorrow night?" 

"Do you really think I'm that insensitive? I wait at least 2 nights!" 

"Oh..2 whole nights, that's so much better." 

I followed him up the hill and into the cottage. 

"Okay I don't mean this the way it sounds but here's another towel, strip off those clothes." 

"Okay how can that not sound that way?" 

"Don't want to drip the water everywhere on the carpet so strip down behind the towel's, I'll throw the stuff into the dryer and then we can go and find dry clothes." 

I grumbled before wrapping the one towel around me tightly. I slid off my pants, and then wrapped the other towel around my waist. I slid my arms out of the sleeves, and very carefully slid my top off. Tristan had looked away while I did that but I saw him sneaking quick peeks. I handed him my clothes and he smirked again. 

"Okay you go throw those in and I am not moving from this spot till you return." 

"Yes M'lady" he joked, walking down a tiny hall to my right. I looked around in the dim light since Tristan had only turned on the front hall light. The place looked cozy, with plush blue carpeting, and matching coloured couches and chairs. I heard a noise and saw Tristan walk out of the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. I tried to stop my eyes from looking but they roamed his upper body. His skin was pefectly tan, and he had a gorgeous body. 

"Hey, make me feel a little self-concious why don't ya?" 

"Sorry..." I mumbled. 

"Lets go upstairs." 

"Under any other circumstances I'd kick your ass for saying that but..." 

"You need clothes" he finished off for me. 

"Exactly." 

He hit the light switch and the place filled with glowing light. He led me up the stair case on the far wall. Up stiars was decorated the same as the downstairs. 

"You rparents like to coordinate thats for sure." 

"Easier to keep up that way. Okay I know I have clothes for me but you should check that room or in there. My mom wouldnt notice if you stole something of hers. You can change in that room..." He said pointing the rooms out to me. 

"Okay be back in a bit..." I said, ducking into one of the rooms. I hit the light switch and walked over the closet. I slid the door open and a few things were hung up. I laughed a giant t-shirt that would probably be like a dress on me. I moved back to the dresser and pulled the drawers open. I saw a pair of black MODROBS and snatched them out of the drawer. Their was a New England Patriots t-shirt that didn't look too big so I pulled that out. I dressed quickly and brushed my hair with my fingers before tying it up into a dancers bun. The pants were pratically falling off but I tightened the strap to the smallest thing it could be so I didn't have to hold them up at least. I double checked my self in the mirror, and although I looked like I was swimming in the clothes I was satisfied with how I looked. 

"Tristan?" I called out in the hall. 

I heard him yell Yeah from down the stairs. I lifted the pants up so I wouldn't trip on them on the way down the stairs. 

"So what did you find?" 

"Stuff thats like 10 sizes too big." 

He looked over the edge of the couch and laughed. 

"Baggy is not such a good look for you..." 

"Hey I'm not the one that made myself get soaking wet." 

"You pushed me in first, so its your fault." 

I walked over to the couch and was about to sit down on the coch perpendicular to the one Tristna was sitting on but he pulled me to sit next to him. He had the TV on, watching American Pie 2. 

"Of course...typical guy movie."   


"This is a classic movie..." 

"With sexually suggesting parts and naked women...I think I'll pass." 

He flipped up the TV guide and showed me what else was playing. 

"Okay...how about...legally blonde? At least its funny without being sick. And it'll be done around the time we have to leave." 

Tristan nodded and changed the channel. I leaned against Tristan and he slid his arm around me. I relaxed and started to get into the movie. 

**~*~Later After Tristan had driven her back~*~******

_Setup: Rory had come inside to find her mom already decked out in her PJ's waiting for her. Lorelai had returned from work earlier than she had thought and was ready for a spill session. Rory got into her PJ's and they are sitting on the couch with coffee (of course, of course!!!) & junk food.___

"Okay so end of the night what happened?" 

"MOM!" I whined. 

"What? You've told me most of everything else. I'm a lot cooler then most moms. I think I can handle it." 

"Like you weren't peeking through the window at us!" 

"Yes but he moved in the way so I couldn't see...so now second best source of information..." 

"Hm...so you truly don't know? That means I can withold this informatin till I care to divulge you with it..." 

"Rory. Don't make me take away your coffee..." 

"That's too cruel. He was nice about it and he kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug" I told her, even though I had been dissapointed. I could tell he was almost nervous about that with me. 

"I knew I raised you right!" 

"Mom..." 

"Yeah, yeah I know..you're the smart one in the family. Now onto Mother-Daughter time!!! Lets find some crappy CD's like Britney Spears and throw them at unsuspecting people on the streets!!!" 

"Okay throwing bad CD's is a good idea. Throwing them AT people, bad idea." 

"No fun daughter." 

"Crazy mother." 

"So you gonna see him again?" 

"We're going to Florida on Friday mom!" 

"That sucks. I told you that when you left me for that one day to go to Chilton you'd thn leave me for a week!!!" 

"Actually 8 days." 

She stuck her tongue out at me. 

"He's going away for a couple days and we didn't make any plans... but we'll probably call each other..." 

"You did tell that boy if he hurts you I'll kill him right?" 

"Actually you told me that. I saw you talking to him while I was in your room." 

She got a guilty look on her face and buried her face into a pillow. 

"I was being a mom...so sue me!" 

"I plan on it..."


	9. Friends

Surprise   
by **AngelGirl15**

  
**Name: **_AngelGirl15_   
**Email: **_sweet_death_29@hotmail.com_   
**Title: **_Surprise_   
**_S_poilers:**_ none_   
**pairing': **_mostly R/T_   
**Rating: **_Pg-13_   
**Feedback:**_Plz email feedback to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com_   
**Other notes:**_my first fanfic...i might continue it depending on feedback i get_   
**Pairing: **_Rory/dean(for like 1 chap) then Rory/tristin_   
**Disclaimer: **_these don't belong to me...blah, blah, blah u know it by now._   


_AUTHORS NOTE: i am only able to write about a chapter a week from now on since my school work is building up but depending on the week more may get put up. keep on R/R ing cuz i luv when ppl do!!!! luv ya all!!!!!_

**_oh and by the the way, i had a reason for writing this part but I lost it, but maybe ill find it, and i fi dont this will be fluff, probably...._**

_and now onto the show...._   


**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~Part 9~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"YEY!!! You're here!!!!" Trish exclaimed as I climbed out of the car. My mom laughed when I slammed the door shut, and drove out of the driveway. It was 6 o'clock and my mom's class starts at 7. She was wearing a pair of black capri's with flowers on them and a blue tank top. 

"YOu always seem to be waiting for me..." 

"That's cause you acutally come on time...I don't know many people that do that. Ready to shop till we seriously collapse?" 

"Um, don't you mean shop till you drop?" 

"Nah thats too unoriginal!!" 

I shook my head and followed her to a shiny light green VW beetle already waiting. 

"Why do so many people have these cars?" 

"I have it cause it matches a really cute outfit of mine!" 

I looked at her strangely and she laughed. 

"I WAS kidding you know...I am not that shallow. I got it cause my parents bought it for me...good reason huh?" 

"Oh yeah, the best. Wish I had that reason." 

"Okay so which mall shall it be? Westfarms? Crystal? Trumball?" 

"Doesn't matter...my grandparents gave me some money for my trip to buy clothes since I don't have a ton of warm weathered clothes since it's not that hot here..." 

"Whatever we can't find, we can check out my closet after. What time's your mom coming back or are we gonna meet her?" 

"About 3 hours or so...I said I'd call her. There's this little group that goes out for coffee after the class so she said she'd go with them to waste some time." 

"Let's go to Crystal and then Westfarms. I like those malls better. They have like high-end stores and Crystal has some really good stores that aren't that expensive" she said, as we drove out of the neighbourhood. 

"You actually care about what the price is?" 

"My parents don't want to spoil me too much, so they put me on a budget for my clothes and entertainment. I've mastered how to get the most for my money with clothes...plus my mom buys me some stuff that she thinks will look cute on me, and then I fix them up" 

"My mom and I share most of our clothes." 

"HA!!! You would never catch me and my mom doing that...OH!! How'd your thing with Tristan go??" 

"Good..." 

"Do we have to go through this again? Good is not information. The people, meaning me, want details!" 

"Full on details or brief details?" 

"Full on!!!" 

"Okay he picked me up, my mom lectured him when she thought I wasn't paying attention, we drove to the cafe. We did a bunch of online quizzes and stuff then we decided we were hungry. We went to a grocery store, picked out food for one another and he took me up to his cottage. We ate, then ended up fully-clothed in the water, dried off and watched a movie till he had to drive me home." 

"ANything happen?" 

"Nope...kiss on the cheek and you know..." 

"Nope, don't know...you're going to have to fill me in here..." 

"Just the little holding hands and arms around each other stuff..." 

"You seeing him when?" 

"I dont know...Florida." 

"Thats in like...3 days! Why not sooner?" 

"One, he's out of town, two my mom wants to spend time with me to, and three we never made any plans." 

"You like him?" 

I was silent for a minute. 

"And an answer would help me out here in the advice I'll end up giving you..." 

"I don't need advice." 

"Yes you do. You already told me your best friends gone for a month so thus leaving me." 

"Yeah I like him...it's just weird. I've only gone out with Dean." 

"Is that the guy you brought to the dance last year that nearly got into a huge fight with Tristan?" 

I nodded. 

"He's cute." 

"ANd in love with his ex." 

"Ouch, not good." 

"Tristan just so different from Dean, and he's more advanced than me..." 

"That shouldn't stop you. He only went for a kiss on the cheek yesterday. I think that tells you something." 

"Still...what if..." 

She cut me off "No what if's!!! Just do what you feel and you will enjoy yourself more. You like him, he likes you...why not just go with it? You will be together for a whole week, and I'll be there to knock some sense into you." 

"Yeah but so will the guy I danced with at the party, Jordan along with Chad, Brad, Asia and Carrie..that's romantic!" 

"Yeah like they'd make us stay togehter the whole trip!!! WE get a ton of free time." 

"Still..." 

She pulled into the Crystal Mall parking lot and we got out of the car. 

"Rory, okay no more Tristan for now? Shopping. Shopping is all that matters...clothes, designers...get the idea?" 

"No problem...won't even mention that things name." 

"What thing?" 

"Tristan." 

"You just mentioned him!" she exclaimed. I gave her a little glare, and we both just laughed. 

I had only been to this mall a couple times, but it looked like most other malls I've ever seen. My mom and I usually just go up and down streets in towns to get out clothes. The place was calm, and not that many people were roaming around. 

"I love shopping in the summer, cause everyone's so relaxed and there's like no one here." 

"You know the mall better than I do, so where to first?" 

"Um, how about le Chateau? Some of the stuff's really expensive but sometimes they have really nice stuff that's on sale" she said, pointing to the store slightly down the hall. 

"Okay...but isn't that lots of really preppy clothing?" 

"Most of it, but if you look enough, you can find some really different or relaxed clothing." 

We walked into the store, and ended up right in the middle of a group of extremely perky, extremely high-caffenated (not in the good way) teenyboppers. 

_(AU: this is a total exaggeration but i had some fun with what they say, since i know teenyboppers and none are THIS BAD)_

"Okay, so which is better green or blue?"   
"Will this make my butt look big?"   
"Oh my god!!! Did you see the new Backstreet Boys vid? Brians so SUPER hot!!!"   
"The green, it makes you look thinner!"   
"Nuhuh!! AJ's so much hotter!!!!" 

I nearly screamed as I pushed my way passed them. 

"Okay how stupid can you get?" 

"Not much worse than that...but why are we at the same store as them?" 

"Clothes!!!" 

"Right. Okay. Never let me forget that while we are in here." 

"Oh!!! I am so trying on that shirt!" Trish said, grabbing a pale green baby t-shirt with Envy Me writen on it in cursive writing. 

"I think I'll keep looking..." I said, flipping through a mixed rack. I grabbed a few tank tops and t-shirts. 

"Do you need any new bathing suits?" Trish asked, holding a pair of capri's up in front of the mirror. 

"Yeah, I could use one." 

"Okay we'll head over to Bikini World (_i swear its actually a store)_ after." 

"Bikinis" I sort of squeaked. 

"They have all sorts of bathing suits...but you know youc ould wear one if you wanted." 

"Key word, COULD." 

"I'm going to try these on..." 

I looked at some shorts and capri's and found a really nice skirt. It was red with a golden dragon running around it. There was a matching tank top that I snatched up to. I headed towards the back where the mirrored changerooms were. 

"Rory?" 

"Yeah...I'm in here!" 

"Come one when you change...I need a second opinion." 

I pulled on the skirt and changed my top before opening the door. Trish was standing with that t-shirt and a pair of short jean shorts with frayed edges. 

"Okay I'm getting the shirt but the shorts?" 

"They don't look that good...but they aren't bad." 

"That's a nice 'Put them back on the shelf'" 

"Seriously they arent that bad!" 

"Don't worry I was thinking that too." 

I stood in front of the mirror and gave myself a once-over. 

"If you don't buy that I'm killing you..." 

"Where would I wear it though? I'm supposed to be buying stuff for the trip." 

"Hello? It's a Chilton arranged trip...there will probably be a group outing, or group dinner at some over-priced, over-dressed restaurant. That's not dressy but it's not like shorts and t-shirt." 

I checked the price and it was marked down 30%, so it was about 60 bucks in total. _(I live in Canada where our dollar is crap, so the price may be off)_

"Okay IF I get this, than I can get one, or two bathing suits depending on the price...which would leave me with about 70 bucks for t-shirts and shorts." 

"Buy only that here and then with my help, you can manage." 

I hesitated, but I did like the outfit, and I had a pair of red shoes that would match perfectly. Well they were my moms... 

"Okay" I said, after a sigh. 

"Yey!! Okay you aren't getting anything else here though cause its a ripoff...you get to sit out here and watch me prance and dance in my clothes..." 

"And who says you are the boss?" 

"When you asked how you can afford it...you want my help you are going to have to listen to me, cause if you try on those clothes you will second-guess your choice. Now sit down..." she ordered. 

"I think I'll change first, scary person with split personality." 

"Don't worry, she dissapears once free of malls and clothes." 

"Ah no! That long?" 

"Hey if you survive this, you KNOW you'll be able to be able to last the entire Florida trip!" she said, dissapearing into the changeroom. 

**Later, Driving To Meet Lorelai at A Coffee Shop**

"I still don't think I should have bought that suit..." 

"Trust me, you looked good in it, don't worry. Plus if you don't want to wear it, you bought the blue hawainen print thingy... or you can let me borrow it!" 

"I think you did pretty good with your like 4 bathing suits!! I'd sure like to see that budge your parents put you on for clothes. And they were each like 40 bucks!" 

"I said they put me on a budget, I never said it was small...plus less expensive clothes means I get to splurge, and Florida is worth a splurge." 

"Thanks for helping me pick stuff out...I hate going shopping by myself and when I go wiht my mom all she thinks about is coffee..." 

"I can't seem to like coffee..." 

I gasped. 

"How can you not like coffee?" 

"I don't know. Never really drank it and tried it a little while ago, and well, we had to throw that table cloth out." 

"I like die without coffee." 

"Seriously?" 

"Pretty much. I have like grown up with it...you haven't seen entertainment till you've seen our local coffee guy Luke, try and keep coffee away from my mom and me." 

"And coffee drives you to that?" 

"Oh yeah...all the time." 

"Ahh...well that's probably the way it is with me and clothes sometimes...if you have ever seen me going down Rodeo Drive with my mom...watch out!" 

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked, as she turned onto some street, away from the busy streets. 

"You don't trust me?" 

"Not till I get there..." 

"Yeah don't worry, I'm taking a little short cut. When we pull up at the end of this street, the place is right there." 

"Good, cause I'm getting low on caffeine..." 

"Something I will never understand..." 

"Don't even try, it takes years & years." 

"Thanks for the warning." 

Trish took a sharp turn and pulled into a parking spot, just beating out a guy in a convertable who blared his horn. 

"Ow..." 

"Sorry, but you gotta be quick down here, cause some of the people can be really bitchy." 

"At least we got here in mostly one piece" I said, opening the door. 

'That's all I promised!" 

We crossed the street and my mom came running out of the place clutching 2 coffee's in her hands. 

"FINALLY!! I cannot stand to be in there any longer!!" 

"Hello to you too mom" I said, taking one of the coffee's with only a slight glare from her. 

"Have you ever been in a conversation that revolves all around business but they keep saying the same thing, just in different ways? I was going crazy and they looked at me like I was the crazy one whenever I said something hilarious." 

"Yeah, sure it was hilarious. And like no one's ever looked at you like you were crazy!" 

"So?? At least I know those people." 

"Mom, this is Trish by the way." 

"Hi Miss Gilmore." 

"Guess what I'm going to say?" my mom asked her. 

"No clue." 

"Call me Lorelai if you want. The only peolle that have to say Miss Gilmore are stuck up, or boring, or guys Rory dates." 

Trish laughed at that one along with my mom and I just glared at the two of them. 

"Hehe, I'd like to see you telling Tristan that, since he probably towers over you" Trish said. 

"Oh been there, done that, not as funny as you'd think. I have the whole "I control my daughter, and if I don't like you, she won't" thing over him. Speaking of him, he called you!" 

"What?" 

"Yeah, guess you didn't realize you took MY phone! He called from some place, I wasn't really listening to that part, wants you to call him, the numbers in the ID, blah, blah, he's really to polite, by the way. Oh he won't be back till Thursday," 

"What? When did this happen? And how did you end up with my phone, and I never realized." 

"Like right after I dropped you off...I just didn't remember till now...and I called you remember? Plus we probably just got them mixed up in the car or something and we do have the same face plate on right now..." 

"Oooh!! Rory you have to call him back or I will hurt you" Trish said. 

"Okay when did you turn into Miss Teenybooper with this call him stuff?" 

"Anything but boys I am completly normal...plus its fun watching friends and their relationships..." 

"I like her..." my mom said, out of nowhere. 

"I'll call him in a bit..." 

"No way, call him now so I can listen in since your telling me what you said thing sucks." 

"Lane says the same thing and so do I!" my mom exclaimed again. 

"So I didn't take a course in how to summarize a conversation...sue me." 

"I would honey, but your money IS my money so that would just be pointless..." 

After a few more moments of begging, and my mom threatening to reveal bad stories I gave in. 

"Give me the phone..." 

She did a little yell of joy and pulled the phone out. We were in the middle of the street with my mother jumping around like an idiot but I still did it. 

"Hello?" a female voice answered. 

"Oh, hi, is Tristan there?" 

"Yeah hold on a second" she said, and I heard a bunch of muffled sounds before Tristan came on. 

"Hellooo..." 

"Hey Tristan." 

"Oh hey Rory! Didn't think you were gonna call back tonight." 

"Yeah well my ditzy mom took my phone, and didn't tell me till a few minutes ago." 

"And you responded that quickly? You must really like me." 

I rolled my eyes... "You wish Tristan. I'm just being polite." 

"Sure, sure. We both know why you called...you want me." 

"Okay either your be nice or I hang up..." I threatened as I leaned against my mom's jeep. 

"You wouldn't do that...you're too nice & you like me too much." 

"The second parts debatable. But if I like you so much how come you called me? Miss me?" 

"Always Mary, always." 

"I thought we got over that nickname." 

"Right, R-O-R-Y" 

"Wow you can spell. Congratulations, give yourself a pat on the back." 

"Yep, already done...see I already knew I was great..." 

"And conceited." 

"THat's not the word I would use...I was thinking more along the lines of knowing what I'm good at. Which is everything." 

"You only wish Tris, you only wish." 

"You going to tell me why you called or is that a secret?" 

"You bet..its top secret" 

"Can't I know?" 

"Nope, cause then when I see you again, I'll have to kill you and you know I don't want to that..." 

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Cause that didn't." 

"Now I just called to tell you I had a great time and that I owulnd't be back till right before we leave for Florida." 

"Ahh isn't that so sweet? Sorry but Tris, you are going to have to gag me for that one..." 

"I would never do that...its good to have these conversation that keep my ego in check since you always seem to rip it down..." 

"Is that supposed to make me feel sorry for the supposed Great Tristan Dugrey? I don't think so." 

"See? Why do I need a bunch of adoring girls when I have that?" 

"Already sounded like you had one there..." I said, digging for information, which I never knew. 

"Oh Kat? You know that one girl that is my friend I told you about?" 

"Yeah..." 

"That's her. Her parents and her dropped in for a bit before they have to catch a plane to Europe with my parents." 

"Your parents are going away?" 

"Yeah, I was supposed to go with them but when we got the Florida trip, I backed out. It's not like I'ver never been to France..we go every year." 

"Oh , the troubles of the rich...if I only had that luxury to turn down a trip to France." 

"Maybe I'll take you one day..." 

"Well I will be going with my MOm when we go on our backpacking trip." 

"So who says you only have to go once?" 

"When you have a budget like mine, it's decided for me..." 

My mom stepped in front of me and tappd her watch, meaning we had to get back. 

"Tristan, sorry my mom's asking me to go home now, and I cannot talk on the phone and listen to her babbling to herself in the background." 

"Okay, see you at the airport then?" 

"See you at the airport" I repeated, and I clicked the phone off. 

"Well that wasn't a very entertaining conversation on this side..." Trish said. 

"WEll I'm sure you and my mom had some fun mimicking what you did here of the conversation..." 

They both laughed, since they knew it was true. I was barely paying attention to them, but they would totally do that. 

"Okay, I already sent Trish in and she came back with coffee and now we need to go because unlike lucky you, I have to work tomorrow..." 

"Okay." 

"Bye Lorelai...bye Rory" Trish said, giving me a quick hug then running across the street. My mom climbed into the drivers seat and then I climbed into the passenger. 

"I like her. She reminds me of Lane, and she can do just as good imitation of conversations involving you and Tristan." 

"I'm sure she'd be happy to find out that you have replaced her already mom." 

"Get everything you need for the trip?" 

"Yep!! I am so excited!!! I cannot wait to get there. It's going to be so much fun. Sand, sun, beaches, the hotel..." 

"Tristan" my mom finished. 

"Okay betwene you and Tristan you have made me seem like a complete love sick girl over him." 

"Just admit it you are. Okay with you and Dean it was totally different. I can already tell you feel that way with Tristan and you know you cannot hide it from me." 

"Okay so what? I like Tristan! I like him alot!!! I didn't think saying it out loud was such a big deal..." 

"Good girl. Now I hav eot turn into the concerned parent since you are going to Florida with him for A WEEK!!! Do you have any clues what could happen..." 

"Mom, nothing will happen." 

"Sure in your mind, but in my mind 10's of 100's of 1000's of things could happen...and all of them end badly." 

"Well Mom, that's cause no one can possible comprehend what goes on in your mind!" 

_Au: Okay the trip to Florida will happen with them leavin on Friday afternoon/evening time and coming back the next saturday. I think I made that clear but if i slipped theres the explanation._


	10. Flying

Surprise   
by **AngelGirl15**

  
**Name: **_AngelGirl15_   
**Email: **_sweet_death_29@hotmail.com_   
**Title: **_Surprise_   
**_S_poilers:**_ none_   
**pairing': **_mostly R/T_   
**Rating: **_Pg-13_   
**Feedback:**_Plz email feedback to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com_   
**Other notes:**_my first fanfic...i might continue it depending on feedback i get_   
**Pairing: **_Rory/dean(for like 1 chap) then Rory/tristin_   
**Disclaimer: **_these don't belong to me...blah, blah, blah u know it by now._

_AU: im not going to rush the R/T relationship b/c i do want it to be more real so this thing could go on for awhile but I'll sort of hurry it up in parts so this thing just doesnt get 2, 2 long. thanks 2 all the ppl who review my story! this thing will probably end up being very long because ill probably @ least have one chapter for every day of their trip and then im still going to contnue it after!_ _~*~*~*~*~*~*~Part 10~*~*~*~*~*~ _

  
"MOM!!!! We're going to be late and they aren't going to hold the plane for me!" I cried out as we were trying to get from the parking garage to the actual airport. I was trailing a large suitcase behind me, and my mom carrying my ligher carry on. 

"It's not my fault they make these things so confusing!" she called from a few car rows down. 

"Exit is here. It says EXIT! You need to stop looking at the cars you like!" 

"No fun!" 

"I want to have fun, that's why I want to get on that plane!" 

"Hold on..." 

"MOM!" I called, having a big sigh after. Finally she stopped looking at the cars and hurried over. 

"Inside!" 

"Whoa, daughter becomes mean..." 

I just looked at her and we walked through the door and crossed over a path above a busy little street below us. Of course my mom leaned over it. 

"Do you think I'd get in trouble for spitting my gum?" 

"I think so." 

"Arrestable? I've never been to an airport jail!" 

"And you don't want to go. Besides you wouldn't go to airport jail for that." 

"Wanna bet?" she said smiling evily at me. 

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to make me miss my flight...wait I do know better and that's what you are trying to do!" 

"Me? I would never do that!" 

"Fine, I'm picking my ticket up at the counter so I don't need you..." I joked, walking along the path. I heard her hurry up behind me. 

"You might want your carry-on though?" 

"Mom!! Come on!!!" 

"Fine, I'll be good." 

We walked up to the doors that slid open and entered chaos. 

"Whoa. I really don't like airports" my mom said, looking around. 

"There!" I said pointing to a group o f people off to the side with a big sign that said Chilton. 

"Whoa, they do everything big don't they? I thought you were just supposed to meet them after you checked in?" 

"I don't remember but I recognize some of those people." 

"Ohh...so I get to meet some of these horrible Chiltonites then?" 

"Yep, be warned!" 

"Already done. I've put up my armour and everything." 

We walked over to them and an over-excited teacher dressed in a hawainain shirt and too short shorts for guys, walked up to us. 

"HI!!!! I'm one of the chaperones, Mister Jackson! And you would be?" 

"The Queen Of England" my mom answered before I could. 

"THat's good for you!! But how about her?" 

"Rory Gilmore." 

He checked his clipboard, and my mom and I exchanged a look. 

"GREAT!!! Here's your name and I just need you to sign here, and your mom to sign here!" 

I took the clipboard from him and scribbled my name down and handed it to my mom. 

"I don't think he'd find it funny if I put the wrong name would he?" she whispered as she signed, and passed it back to him. 

"Okay any bags you are sending to the luggage, put over there, and keep your carryon with you. We will start to go through the ticket thing in about 10 minutes! Okay? Okay! Great!" 

I just stood there slightly shocked at him. 

"He's creepy" I muttered. 

"And you get to spend a whole 8 days with him!" 

"Don't remind me" I said, both of us sitting down in chairs. 

I looked around the 12 or so people there, and Carrie, Asia, Jordan, Brad, Chad and then some seniors were there, but neither Trish nor Tristan were there yet. Some with parents and others just by themselves. 

"Okay so you have everything right?" 

"I better! Cause then you are going to have to come up with some way to get it to me." 

"I'll send it with your grandma..." 

"Why wouldn't you let her come here with us? At least than we wouldn't have had to park and confuse you..." 

"Because then this would be a weep and cry session for her. It's my turn to weep and cry!" 

"Ahh....I won't be gone that long and you have the numbers so if you feel you need to tlak you can wake me up...just don't do it TOO early..." 

"Okay 3 am it is!" 

"You won't even be alive then." 

"True. I'll set a timer to do it for me, but then I'd have to know how to set that up and thats just too much effort..." 

I laughed and saw the hyper guy attack Tristan as he came inside the airport with a tall, older man behind him. I waved to him and he nodded while the hyper guy attacked him. 

"I take it that Tristan just walked in from that smile on your face!" my mom said in a sing-song voice. 

"Mom!!" 

"What? I am just pointing out the obvious." 

"Aren't you supposed to be blubbering over me leaving right about now?" 

"I do not blubber." 

"You so blubber... and you did last night!" 

"That was just me mad at my daughter abandoning me!" 

"I am not abandoning you...just taking a leave of absence." 

"You know I'm glad you're going. Just have fun, drink lots of coffee, and don't do anything I wouldn't do...scratch that. Don't do anything you normally wouldn't do." 

"You know I won't. Plus apparently you already told Trish to yell at me if I do something bad..." 

"How did you know about that?" 

"She called after I came back and told me." 

"I think I like Lane more again..." 

I rolled my eyes and yawned. I couldn't wait to get on the plane and sleep. My mom and I had spend all of last night with a gigantic movie night, so I was a little limited on how much sleep I got. 

"Okay everyone!! Gather together!!' Mister hyper called out. I stood up with my mom and we walked over to him. 

"Okay say your last goodbyes and then we have to start geting through the lines..." 

I turned and gave my mom a giant hug before he finished. 

"Okay I already gave you like 100 lectures so we'll skip those. Just have a blast and call me okay?" 

"Don't worry...but now onto my lecture. Don't bug Luke too much, call Sookie a lot and remember...don't kill anything okay?" 

"I can do the second one!" 

"Keep trying the first and the last one okay?" 

We broke apart and I walked over to the hyper guy who had most of the other people around him. we kissed and I walked over to the group. We were being led to a counter where some of the other chaperones were already loading on all of our luggage. 

"Gonna miss your mom?" Tristan asked, whispering in my ear. I nearly jumped and screamed but stopped myself. 

"You really should not do that to me!!" 

"Scaring you is fun though." 

"For you maybe. For me, it'll lead to me dieing." 

"TRISTAN DUGREY!" one of the chaperones called out and he looked up from me. He walked up to the front and I was hit lightly from behind. 

"Oh...my...god...Rory..." Trish panted. 

"Wondered whether you were going to show up or not." 

"Like...I would...miss...this..." she made out. 

"Okay try breathing. It helps with the whole loss of air thing. And what the hell did you do to your hair?" I asked. Her hair which was before normal, was now in pink and blonde dreads, held back by a silver and black headband. (_Au. Like Pink's in her "Don't Let Me Get Me" video)_

She smiled slightly but was still breathing deeply. 

"My dad and mom made me run from down the terminal since they couldnt get closer and had to go. And the hair thing was done yesterday. Wanted something different!" 

"At least you made it...and your hair looks cool." 

They called my name and followed it by Trish's. We walked up to the hyper guy. 

"Nice of you to join us...you must be Trish Humphry correct?" 

"Yepper doodles!" 

"Okay here's your boarding passes. Go through the security and then wait on the other side with Mrs. Lambson." 

"Thank you Mr. Jackson" Trish siad in a sing song voice. We put our bags on the conveyor belt, and I walked through the metal detector. Luckily it didn't go off, so I went and grabbed my bag. I waited while Trish got scanned down. She 'accidently' turned around too quick and hit the airport guy. It was funny since the guy was getting a little too close with the scanner. Finally he let her go grab her bag. 

"I love giving them a hard time." 

"Yep, I'm sure it's smart idea giving a guy with a gun a hard time..." 

"Oh yeah. They don't care. Most people are too freaked half the time to even notice what the hell is going on." 

We walked a little passed the rush after the security check to a few tiny benches that 3 seniors, 2 teachers, Brad, Carrie, Asia and Tristan were by. Carrie was hanging off of Brad, while Tristan was talking to him. We walked over and Tristan immediatly turned his attention to us. 

"So Rory, happy to see me again?" 

"Why do you always start off conversation asking me some stupid question?" 

"Cause it gets you all defensive right away." 

"Oh yep Tristan you caught me. The entire time you were away I couldn't think about anything but you. Isn't taht right Trish?" 

"Oh yeah. 24/7 all about Tristan. In fact when you called she fainted from her excitement." 

"Was that what it was? I thought I fainted from being smacked in the head from YOUR excitement from him calling..." I joked. 

"Confused over here" Tristan butted in. 

Both of us laughed at his confusion. 

"You really need to learn how to do this whole thing fast...you don't keep up and you get confused..." 

"...and then we get more confused and talk twice as fast and confuse you four times as much." 

"Isn't it 3 times?" 

"I think its four times. We confuse him once then do it again but do it twice. Wait its two!" 

"I think it's three..." 

"And I think someone needs to have caffeine..."Tristan said while we argued. The rest of the group joined us. 

"Okay everyone. We are going to be heading to the terminal, and we are boarding first to avoid confusion between us and the other passengers. You have all been given your seat assignments. Please do not switch seats during the flight, do it before hand if you must do it. We will take up most of the 1st class section, so please be courteous and act like proper Chilton students you have all been taught to be. On the plane, we will pass out folders with all the information you will need on this trip. Once we arrive in Flordia, we will head to the hotel and at 8 pm as long as evrything goes on time we will go for a group dinner downstairs. Read the rules you will be given and do not break any of them. This trip was a reward for hard work and effort, and you are lucky to be here..." Mr. Jackson said. 

"Hey, we only got here cause the luck of the draw!" Tristan said, and everyone laughed. All of the chaperones glared at him. 

"Okay, now lets go!" 

We all gathered our bags up and walked through the airport terminals. I saw a few shops I would have like to look in but I could tell that would just get me yelled at. Trish and Tristan were talking about something with Jordan but I was still taking everything in. I've never been to the Hartford Airport before (_AU dont know the name of their airport so *creative name time*), _but it looked very busy with lots of people. 

"Hello! Earth to Rory!" Tristan said waving his hand in front of my face. 

"Huh? Who? What?" 

Tristan, Trish and Jordan all started laughing at my incoheretness. 

"I don't think I'm that amusing..." 

"We do..." Trish said. 

"Hmph! Maybe I'll just put my headphones and ignore you for the rest of the trip." 

"AH! No...and leave me with these two crack heads? We'll be good...I promise!" Trish begged. 

"What did you want anyways?" 

"What seat do you have?" 

I looked down at the paper the teachers had given me, "Um...row 4, seat A." 

"I've got row 3, seat B" Jordan told us. 

"I'm stuck in row 1!!" Trish moaned. 

"And I'm in row 5, seat A. Looks like I get to kick your seat the whole trip..." Tristan smirked. 

"Oh joy. I wonder who I'll get stuck next to..." 

"Whoever it is, everyone will be moving around so it'll probably change. Who knows maybe you'll get stuck next to one of us" Jordan said. 

"And I'll just be praying that doesnt't happen...as long as I'm not stuck next to a ditz. Ugh...How much farther, this bag is annoying me" I said, tossing my backpack to my other shoulder. 

"Here.." Tristan said, taking it off my back. 

"Thanks." 

"Dam, you really don't know the meaning of packing light do you?" 

"Ah is it too heavy for the big and mighty Tristan?" 

"Never...just more then I thought one girl could fit into this thing." 

"Well my mom probably threw a bunch of stuff in there as well, when I wasn't looking." 

"Our gates at the end of the hall... we just get on this moving sidewalk and walk not even a minute..." Trish said. 

"Still too far" I pouted. 

"There's coffee near the gate..."Tristan said, smiling. 

"What are we waiting for!! Lets go!!" I said, quickening my step, eager for a cup of coffee. I stepped onto the moving sidewalk but kept walking. Someone grabbed my arm. 

"Okay moving sidewalk means you get to relax for a bit..." Jordan said, "Not walk twice as fast." 

"But I want coffee!!!" 

"You'll live..."Trish whined, mimickng my tone. 

"What if I don't? Coffee is to me what water is to you...I'll die without it, and from what I've heard about airplane coffee, I need as much as I can get before." 

"You can take it onto the plane, you know" Tristan said. 

"Nope, didn't know. Never flown before...unless you count the little charter plane my gradnparents took me on a tour of, but we just flew in circles above Hartford." 

"You've never flown?" all three of them said in unison. 

"So? I didn't grow up like you did. I don't have a huge mansion, fancy cars and stuff. We couldn't afford it. WE've been places but we always drive. Plus I think road trips are funner then plane rides, not that I can compare the two..." 

"Road trips are fun! You can stop whenever you want, and meet interesting people...pluzs you get to pass through all the funny small towns" Trish added. 

"Small towns are cool!" I said. 

"And funny. You can't deny that one can you?" Trish asked. 

"Nope. It's fun though to live there." 

We got to the end of the moving sidewalk and followed the rest of the group to a huge area with a bunch of chairs. 

"Okay everyone, sit in this area, we will be boarding any minute" the hyper guy said. Tristan placed our bags down, and I grabbed his hand, dragging him to the Starbucks. 

"Hmm...I like this you taking charge thing..." 

"And I like the slapping you in the face thing but I'll be nice." 

"That one hurt." 

"No it doesn't. Tristan you are the tough guy you appear to be, so don't say my words hurt you" I said, walking to the counter. 

"Can I get 2 large coffee's? And Tris?" 

"Um, a large hot chocolate please." 

"That's all." 

The girl hurried to get our drinks, and both of us pulled out our wallets. 

"No way Tris. I'm paying!" I said, opening it up. 

"I can.." 

"I know you can but you've bought me coffee a bunch of times in the last week or two, so today's my turn." 

"Okay that'll be 6 bucks flat" the server said, and I placed the money on the counter and took the cups. I handed Tristan his hot choclate, and quickly started sipping it. 

"Thanks Mar---I mean Rory." 

"You better mean Rory or that drink is going all over you!" 

"Why can't I call you that? It's a cute little pet-name for you" he fake pouted. 

"Cause it's not my name. Plus pet-names are usually snookums, and sweetie and other names that make you want to gag yourself." 

"See that's why Mary's a better one, because then it doesn't make you want to gag." 

"Oh yes it does...sicne I know WHY that's my nickname" I said, finishing the coffee off and tossing it out. We sat down on two of the chairs, with Trish, Brad and Jordan. 

"Oh! Rory, you get to sit next to Brad! Aren't you lucky!" Trish said, ending it with sarcasm. 

"Hey, I'll just sleep the whole way, it'll be just as entertaining" I joked. 

"Hey sitting RIGHT here. Way to hurt my feelings." 

"ATTENTION. Boarding on Flight 121 to Orlando, Florida, is now boarding. Any passengers with young children, or if you require assistance please board now. First class passangers may board at their leasure. Thank you for flying American Airlines" the loudspeaker spoke, immidiatly followed by the chaperones gather us by the gate. We waited for the attendents to check our tickets. 

"Well Rory, you finally get to fly...don't be sick or anything..." Tristan joked, throwing his arm around my shoulders, while the attenden ripped both of our tickets, and we walked along a small corridor to the plane. Tristan went on first, followed by me, then Trish, Jordan, Brad, Carrie, Asia, Chad, and the rest of the group. 

"Okay miss, you are sitting right there" the attendent said, smiling and pointing. I gave her a smile and went to my seat. I looked at the littleblue bar that told me I was in the window seat. "You going to let me into my seat or not Gilmore?" Brad joked. 

"Nope you aren't allowed. I need 2 seats to myself" I said, placing my backpack on the ground and sliding into the seat. I opened it up and pulled out my latest book, Roses are Red by James Patterson (_Au: its a new book, by the guy that wrote Along Came A Spider & Kiss The Girls and i actually know what happens in it so thats why she's reading it_) Brad hadn't sat down, since he was talking to Tristan, who was sitting next to Carrie, the girl that had been flirting with Brad before. I had the feeling they were going to be switching seats. I slid my walkman on and Michelle Branch's voice filled my ears. Her music soothes me while some of the horrors the book has. I slid my bag under the seat in front and started reading...after a few moments a hand slid the headphones of off my head. 

"You know you aren't supposed to listen to walkmen before we get into the air," Tristan said, sliding into the seat. 

"And did you know that that is not your seat?" 

"IT is now" he said flashing me the ticket stub. 

"Stuck with you for around 2 hours. I have so much joy right now," I said, sipping the coffee I had brought on the plane with me and turning off my walkman. 

"I know isn't this just going to be so much fun! Now I can call you Mary and you can't run off..." 

"Maybe I'll sit in the aisle..." 

"You'd sit there rather then with me? I feel very dissed here...Mary." 

I hit him with my book. 

"What are you reading today?" 

"Roses are Red." 

"That's a good book...you gotta read Violets are Blue when you are done though." 

"Yeah, my mom bought me both. And you actually read something?" 

"Hey I'm not a total lost cause here. Plus I like those types of books. I read it earlier this summer." 

"No ruining it for me! Promise?" 

"Promise." 

"Good...how was your trip by the way?" 

"It was fun. Everyone else has already left, and my dad is catching a flight in an hour or so." 

"Cool. Where'd you go anyways?" 

"Up to this place near New York." 

"When did you get back?" 

"Last night, after we dropped everyone off at the airport. They took a red-eye." 

"Was it nice to see whats her name?" 

"Yes it was nice to see whats her name. She found my stories about you amusing." 

"You told her about me?" 

"Sure why not? We are friends...in a weird sense." 

"Yep friends in a werid sense." 

"Hey I could have said friends with benefits" he said raising his eyebrows and I got the hidden meaning. 

"Get your mind out of the gutter for once!" 

"Once it's there, it can't come out." 

"Then I'll get back to my book..." 

He snatched it out of my hands. 

"You lose my place you are a dead Tristan!" 

"Me stealing your book...mmm...isn't this familair." 

"Except this time Dean's not here..." 

"And I haven't pissed you off..." 

"And there is no 'concert'..." 

We were silent for a second, before Trish appeared. 

"Hey!! Oohh, you two sitting together! How cute!" 

I glared at her, and Tristan just laughed. 

"What?" 

"Who'd you end up with?" I asked her. 

"Well at first it was one of the seniors but now its Jordan." 

"Like him?" 

"He's a friend." 

"So?" 

"I don't know. He's just nice. We're going to have a card game war for most of the trip." 

"How fun." 

Trish leaned over and snatched Roses are Red from Tristan's hands who was just watching us converse. 

"Tristan Dugrey reading? Never seen that one." 

"It's not mine...I stole it from Ror.." 

"Yeah cause he's a big meanie." 

"*Gasp* Is that true Tristan?" Trish joked. 

"Yep, I'm cruel and heartless. You got me" Tristan said. 

"Miss Humprey please take your seat since the other passangers are boarding now" one of the chaperones, Miss Mamfred scolded. 

"See you in Flordia!" she said, before tossing me the book and returning to her seat. 

"Now it's just you and me for a whole 2 hours!" 

"But now I have my book! But now I'm sleepy..." 

"Up all night thinking of me?" 

"Up all night thinking of sleeping with my crazy mom jumping around like a Mexican jumping bean." 

"And thinking of me." 

"My whoile existance revolves around you Tristan" I said sarcastically. 

"Yep, don't you and I know it... I'll get the steward to bring you a pillow when she comes by." 

"Thanks." 

"Till then you can lean on me if you want?" 

I leaned over the small thing dividing us and put my head against his chest. He slid his arm over so I fit just right. If I wasn't so tired, I would have enjoyed the moment but I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and drifted to a wonderful abiss.... 

!*!*!*!*!! 

"I hate landing, i hate landing, i hate landing" I said aloud and Tristan laughed. 

"You know saying it aloud doesn't make it any better..." 

"Shut up!" 

"And she gets bitchy when she's fearful!" 

I continued my I hate landing. 

"Here, take my hand and squeeze if you are scared. Now lean back and just relax..." Tristan said, and I followed his instructions. 

"At least I was asleep during takeoff..." 

"Yes, and your drooling onto my shirt, really helped me deal with it." 

"I did not drool!" 

"See...there just don't think about the landing and you will be fine." 

I squeezed his hand tight as the plane neared the ground. I had awoken after about an hour after we had taken off and Tristan and I had juts played little games and talked till the plane started its descent, and a wave of nauseness hit me. 

"This not thinking about it just makes me think about it more!" 

"Okay Rory. Breathe. Nothing is going to happen" he said in a soothing voice. 

I breathed deeply and leaned over, placing my forehead on the thin bit of padding. 

"Okay...don't freak out but in like a few seconds, the place is going to shake alot because we're touching down but then we're here!" 

The plane hit the ground and I was jerked back into my seat, still clutching Tristan's hand. My ears had popped slightly but then it was fine. 

"See? You survived!" he joked. 

"You keep going on like that then you won't survive getting off of thise plane." 

"Right now I'm going to have to work on getting the feeling back in my legs. More leg room up here my ass..." Tristan said, readjusting in his seat. 

I let out a deep breath I had been holding and relaxed. 

"Just 1 more time and you'll be good..." 

"WHAT?" 

"We do have to fly back you know?" 

I groaned. 

"It's not that bad...we get the same seat assignments on the way back!" 

I hit him with the folder the teachers had given us earlier. We had already poured over it. I was rooming with Trish and our room was going to be attached to Carrie and Asia's. The girls were going to be on one side of the hall with the guys on the other, and the chaperones on the edges of the rooms. 

"Rory, get up...we're getting off the plane now" Tristan said, opening the cabin above him to grab his bag. 

"Sorry...just spaced for a minute." 

"Grab your stuff..." 

I stood up and took my bag and slid my way into Tristan. THe aisles were crowded and finally it started inching forward. 

"I can't wait to get off of this thing...I need real air!" I complained to Tristan's back. 

"What the plastic stuff doesn't work for ya?" 

"Just move it..." I said, pushing against his back. 

"Hey Ror, sorry you got stuck with him the whole ride" Brad said from behind me. 

"Oh yeah you owe me now! I think I need therapy." 

"It couldn't have been that bad..." 

"How would she know? She was asleep for half of it" Tristan said. 

I said a quiet thank you to the stewardness and we got off of the plane, and started walking down a small corridor. 

"Why do we have to go out to dinner tonight as a group...it sucks!" Carrie whined. 

"Maybe cause not everyone's intereseted int spending 3 hours on their makeup?" I said quietly. Tristan covered up a laugh while Carrie just tilted her head in confusion. 

"I just want to get to the hotel..."Tristan said. 

"Same here...I just want to take a long bath..." 

"Want company?" Tristan said, raising his eyebrows. 

"You need major help...and no I would not like some company. I'm sure you can go off and find someone else that would like to join you for a bubble bath..." 

"And you don't want to Mary? I feel very alone now." 

"We aren't on the plane any more! You can't call me Mary or I'll call you...Triscuit." 

"Hehe like the cracker!" Brad and Carrie said together. 

"Wow..." was all I was able to get out. We reached the end of the tunnel and were met by hyper guy. 

"OKAY KIDS!! All gather over here, and we'll go meet the cars...the luggage will be delivered to the hotel so don't worry!" 

I slid my bag off my shoulder and nudged it with my foot under a chair. Trish & Jordan came over. 

"Hey! So Tristan didn't kill you huh?" 

"NOpe..I came THISCLOSE to killing him though" I said holding my thumb and pointer finger less than a millimeter apart. 

"Why didn't you?" she joked. 

"Because if she did she'd have no one's hand to neary rip off during landing" Tristan said, slipping in between us and sitting down. 

"Can you guess why my bags under that chair" I asked, raising my eyebrows. 

"Cause if you can't be under me..." 

"DON"T FINISH THAT!" 

"Fine, you can think of the rest..." 

"Maybe because I was going to sit there." 

"Who says you can't?" he said. 

"Siting on your lap? No thanks..." 

"You just keep swinging them at me don't you?" 

"You deserve it" I said, sitting on the seat next to him, and leaning way back, and stretching my legs out as far as I could. He mimicked my position and his feet ended up a lot farther away then mine did. 

"You nearly kill Jordan?" I asked Trish, yawning. 

"Well I DID kill him in cards..." 

"No way. I woul dhave won so many more times if you wouldn't have 'accidently' dropped your cards on the ground" Jordan interrupted her. 

"So? It's not my fault I'm a klutz." 

"Maybe you should have been more of a klutz Jordan. Then you would have won..." I added. 

"Oh no...here comes our annoying head chaperone" Tristan said, groaning. Right after Mr. jackson started into his whole great flight speech. 

"We have 2 vans waiting, so follow me!" he ended. 

"THat means I have to get up..." I groaned. 

"Oh come one yah big baby!" Tristan said, reaching his hand out. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. Tristan pulled my bag out from under the chair and carried it. Trish and I walked behind Tristan, Chad, & Jordan who were all talking about some sporting event or another. 

"At least we are rooming together, cause Carrie & Asia are pretty nice but they can be a little to..." 

"Ditzy?" 

"Yeah." 

"Our room is attached to there's though." 

"So? If our rooms have the 2 doors dividing all we have to do is close it." 

"Oh yeah, they'd probably gush about your new hair" I said, touching it. 

"I love it though. I got it done awhile ago but I changed it back to normal. Thought it'd be good for the trip since its a little easier to take care of." 

"Yeah my hair is never changing from this. I like it this way, it stays this way." 

"Afraid of a little change??" 

"No crap!" 

We finally reached some doors and walked outside. The heat hit me like a wave. 

"Holy crap its hot!" 

"It is Florida" Trish said laughing. 

I took a deep breath and relaxed. The sky was such a beautiful blue, and the sun was still shining brightly. 

"How many times have you been here?" I asked her, as we waited behind the guys to get onto one of the vans. 

"A lot..we usually come at least once a year, and I have relatives down in Miami, so a lot." 

"Lucky. I've never been down here. I drove to California once to visit my dad, and that's the only warm weathered place I've been." 

I stepped into the bus and slid across to the middle of the middle seat, next to Tristan. 

"Oh no. Not again..." I complained. 

"Hate to say it but we're going to be stuck together alot this trip so better get used to me." 

"Get used to you? Never" I said, as Trish crammed in next to me. 

"Ah, and here I thought you loved me" he said, throwing his arm around my shoulders. 

"Ahh...stop being so lovey-dovey up there" Chad joked hitting Tristan in the back. 

"Hey if you had any lovey-dovey action you wouldn't care." 

"True. That's half the reason I'm here...Orlando Florida look out!" 

"Yeah run as fast as possible" Jordan joked. 

"Hey I'm not that bad...I get more action then you do!" Chad shot back. 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Hey chill you two...you both get less action then I do!" Tristan said. 

"Oh shut up!" they said in unison. 

Our driver got in and Mr. Hill, another chaperone. 

"We now have 3 vans so we don't have to cram everyone in" Mr. Hill said. 

Carrie, Jordan, Chad were in the seat behind us, and in the seat in front of us was 3 seniors. 

"We'll be at the hotel in half an hour...WELCOME TO ORLANDO!" Mr. Hill yelled as we pulled out of the airport.


	11. Getting Closer

Surprise   
by **AngelGirl15**

  
**Name: **_AngelGirl15_   
**Email: **_sweet_death_29@hotmail.com_   
**Title: **_Surprise_   
**_S_poilers:**_ none_   
**pairing': **_mostly R/T_   
**Rating: **_Pg-13_   
**Feedback:**_Plz email feedback to sweet_death_29@hotmail.com_   
**Other notes:**_my first fanfic...i might continue it depending on feedback i get_   
**Pairing: **_Rory/dean(for like 1 chap) then Rory/tristin_   
**Disclaimer: **_these don't belong to me...blah, blah, blah u know it by now._

A_U: im not going to rush the R/T relationship b/c i do want it to be more real so this thing could go on for awhile but I'll sort of hurry it up in parts so this thing just doesnt get 2, 2 long. thanks 2 all the ppl who read and/or review my story! this thing will probably end up being very long because ill probably @ least have one chapter for every day of their trip and then im still going to contnue it after! remember around 1 update a week because of school and its all i have time 2 do._

_** REALLY SORRY THIS PART TOOK SO LONG ITS JUST THAT I HAD A HUGE PAPER DUE AND THATS TAKEN UP MOST OF MY EXTRA TIME**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Part 11~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Oh my god!! This room is amazing!" Trish said as we walked in the room. A window was directly in front of us, streamin the sun into the room. 

"Look at the view! We get to look at the beach all day!" I said, tossing my backpack onto a chair. 

"Can I have this bed?" Trish asked jumping onto the bed on the right side of the window. 

"Doesn't matter to me...they're like identical." 

"Yes but mines on this side of the window and yours is on that side...." 

"Oh yeah its a world of a difference!" I said, walking into the bathroom. There was the usual tiny stuff and bathrobs, slippers. We actually had a shower and a seperate bathtub! 

"RORY!!! WE GOT MINTS!!!" 

"FOOD!" I called walking out, kicking my running shoes off. Trish was holding up 4 shiny things. 

"They didn't even put them on our pillows! They were just sitting next to the phone...thats not classy." 

"We aren't paying..we can't really demand anything." 

"Says who?" 

"Fine call them up...complain...see where it gets you. Chocolate mints next to the phone..." 

"When did they say our stuff would be here? I want to change!" 

"Whenever it got here...they said they'd deliver it to the rooms." 

"Great so it'll take 3 times as long to get here..." 

A knock came from the door on the side of Trish's room. She rolled over and unlocked it. 

"Oh...it just leads to THEIR room" Asia said, standing there with her hand on her hip. 

"Oh we're happy to see you to Asia" Trish said. 

"Nice hair by the way...it actually makes yu look more like a freak then usual." 

"Unlike yours which is going to go frizzy..." 

"What!? Nu uh!" 

"Uh huh!" Trish mocked back. 

I could tell Asia was about to slam the door when we heard a loud sound from the hallway. Trish and I hurried and threw open the door, and leaned into the hallway. We saw 2 senior guys in a fist fight, with the hyper guy trying to seperate them. Everyone was leaning out of their rooms to watch. Finally hotel security came and split them up and walked them away. 

"Crystal...what started that?" Trish asked a senior girl in the room next to us. 

"Ralph called Jay an ass when Jay took something out of Ralph's room. Then they started argueing over everything, then Jay punched Ralph" Crystal told us, snapping her gum. 

"Not even here an hour and the drama starts" Tristan said jokingly, walking out into the hall. 

"They going to get kicked off the trip?" I asked. 

"Probably. If not they'll have to do some commmunity crap, or stay in their rooms or some shit like that" he answered. 

"How stupid can you get to get into a fight on the first day here?" Trish added. 

"Hey I did that when I was younger...but I only got to sit in the corner" Tristan joked. 

"Everyone please...back to your rooms. Your bags have arrived but will not be delivered unless you are all in your rooms" Mr. Hill threatened. 

"See you ladies at dinner then..."Tristan said before dissapearing into the room across from ours. 

"That was uninteresting" Trish sighed. 

"It was a fight! How was that uninteresting?" 

"There was no buildup, nothing big. Thats no fun." 

"Cry about it." 

"I plan to" she said grabbing the TV controller and falling onto her bed. I pulled one of the chairs around our small table in front of the TV. 

"What are we supposed to wear again?" 

"I really don't care....I'm wearing casual. Aren't we just eating here?" 

"Yeah I think so..." 

"Good. Shorts and a t-shirt is all I need." 

"Wow, thats a detailed outfit." 

"And you are now the fashion police?" 

"Yep...no too tiny tops and no short shorts." 

"Mean" she joked. 

There was a knock on the door so I opened it up. 

"Here are your bags" a rude bagboy said, placing them just inside the door before pushing his cart off. 

"Good thing he didn't want a tip...I wans't going to give him one" I commented trying to push teh bags into the room. 

"Yey!! Clothes!!" Trish said, rolling off of her bed. 

"How much clothes did you bring?" I said, shutting the door. 

"i think just enough...but you'd say WAY too much." 

"Joy..." 

There was a sharp knock on our door. 

"Girls? We are leaving in 15 minutes. Please be out in the hall..." 

"What the hell?!?! 15 minutes? They must be crazy!" 

"Its just dinner." 

"Hello do you have nay clue how many people, meaning hot guys are here? Tons!! So many people vacation here, or just live here!" 

"You need to calm down and just change" I said, snapping off hte lock to my suitcase, and opening it up. 

"I'll change in the bathroom, yell at me when I can come out..." Trish said, dumping a bunch of stuf finto the bathroom. 

~*~*~*~**15 Minutes Later~~*~*~*~*~*~**

"TRISH! Let's go!" I said, just as someone knocked on the door. I walked over and opened it revealing Tristan, leaning against the door frame. 

"Oh you again..." I joked. 

"You guys going to eat tonight or are you going to do the starving thing?" 

"I'm ready...Trish is just taking too long." 

"TRISH!!" He called in. 

"I'm coming!" was the response. 

"Thats what she's been saying since she got in there." 

"Everyone's down the hall...better get there or yellling and screaming will happen." 

I heard the door behind me open and Trish came out, in short jean shorts and a one armed blue and pink shirt. 

"It took that long?" Tristan teased. 

"Lets go. Getting ready makes me hungry!" Trish said, breezing past us. 

"I think that's our cue to go" Tristan said. I grabbed the room key off of the table and closed the door. I walked next to him down the hall. 

"How's your roomate?" 

"I'm with Chad and its not bad. Know him pretty well..." 

"So is that good or bad?" 

"Good. Rather him then...other people." 

"Thought you got along with everyone. You are after all teh great Tristan Dugrey..." 

"Of course, but even faking it can get annoying." 

We met up with the group and followed everyone to the elevators. Trish was talking to some of the seniors, Jordan & Chad. 

"I can't believe we're here though! It's so cool!" 

"Yeah till we get to the boring, school-planned stuff." 

"Yeah but we also get to go to Disney World..thats fun." 

"Yep and you thought landing in a plane was bad? I'm going to sit ahead of you on every ride with a video camera to catch every second of your screaming..." 

"That's mean!" 

"It's me." 

"I thought you were getting nice...now that would take you all the way back to evil Tristan." 

"Evil Tristan?" Brad injected from behind me. 

"I'm not evil!" Tristan tried to protest. 

"Oh I'm behind Rory on this one...would you like me to bring up anything from your past?" 

"I want you too! Maybe we can figure out if he was evil from birth or hhe just became evil..." 

"I'm betting on birth." 

"Okay so now you are taking bets on my evilness? That's low." 

We got onto one of the elevators and rode down in silence since their was one teacher there. We had to wait once we got off the elevator for everyone else to come down. Trish was already down there. 

"You 3 look happy!" she said overly perky. 

"No caffeine for you" I said. 

"IT won't make a difference, I'm always hyper!" 

"Let's just slip her sleeping pills...at least then she might be back to normal" Brad said smirking. Trish glared at him for a second before going back to normal. 

THe teachers led us into the restaurant and told us to sit down at the 3 long tables, one for the sophmore winners, one for the seniors and one for the teachers. THe restaurant was pretty busy, with most of the other tables crowded with people, and some people out on the deck. There was a dance floor on the far side of the restaurant but we were sitting in a little more shielded area. There were no walls, just windows all around, showcasing the sunset, and the grounds of the hotel. 

"Ror...sit!" Trish said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the table where everyone else already was sitting. There were 2 seats left at the far end, one next to Tristan and the other at the head of the table. Trish slid into the head of the table spot, leaving me the spot next to Tristan. He just looked up and smiled. 

"Sitting next to you again? I'm starting to suspect you plan these things..." I said sitting down. 

"Yep its all a big conspiracy against you Rory. Sitting next to me is just the most horrible thing that we could possibly do to you." 

"Where are the people from the X-files when you need them?" 

"Suntanning..." Tristan joked and we both laughed. 

"Okay this rocks!!" Trish said, and we turned our attention to her. 

"What?" 

"WEll tomorrow nigh we are going to "Sleuths Mystery Dinner Show"." 

"What are we doing in the morning?" Tristan asked. 

"Um...walking tour and then to a lake or something to do outdoorsy crap." 

"Oh no...is there sports involved?" I groaned. 

"Um....doesn't say. Comfortable, loose clothing is all it says." 

"I hate sports. Sports suck." 

"Could be because you aren't very good at them..."Tristan said. 

"So?" 

"You don't seem to like not being good at something." 

"I could care less..." 

"Okay lets see...you get a D in cooking class....what woudl you do?" 

"I don't cook." 

"Why not?" 

"Cause I'm not good at..." I trailed off realizing I had just made his point. 

"So? I bet you are the same way." 

"Nope. Couldn't care less. If I can't do something, I'll pay someone who can." 

"Great life motto." 

We were interrupted by a loud clapping noise. 

"Everyone enjoy your meal, and once you are finished you can either head upstairs or stay down here. We will be up bright and early tomorrow." 

**~*~*~*~*~ Ordering Time~*~*~*~******

"I'm getting...a pizza with a coke float" Trish said snapping her menu shut. 

"I'm getting chicken wings, with a salad, and coffee" I said. 

"And I'm getting those 2 put together" Tristan said grinning and the waiter walked away. Only us 3 and Chad remained at our table since the others were dancing. 

"Do you think it impresses us that you can eat as much as us 2 put together?" 

"Of course. That's how I catch you...and later you are going to give me a dance" he said motioning to the dance floor where the others were dancing. 

"I don't think so. I like dancing but not in the mood..." 

"So the next part of my plan comes into play...feed you until you have no energy to protest." 

"I have eaten so much with my mother that I don't even know the word full." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"We are not turning this into a competition Tristan. One, I'd kill you..." 

"And two, you are afraid you won't fit into that little bikini you're saving to model for me." 

"Scratch 2." 

"Scratch 1." 

"You two need to stop being competitive...Tristan, sorry but Rory would probably win at everything except for sports and sex...so you are now the King of those. Now shut up and talk about something that I care about." 

"Trish, you don't even want me to get started on what I know about you and what you would be queen of." 

"You be quiet or I'm going to take Rory far, far away from you." 

Tristan slung his arm around me and used the other to hold my hand and smirked saying, "Nope, she's mine." 

"You two want to stop acting like 2 year olds?" I interjected. 

"Not really..." Tristan said, still smirking. He removed his arm but we still held hands, slightly under the table. 

Trish got out of her chair saying "I'm going to go explore this place!", leaving Tristan and I alone. 

"She's crazy" Tristan said laughing. 

"I already figured that out. I'd rather have a crazy friend at Chilton rather then a snobby one." 

"And where do I fall under?" 

"Miscellaneous, since I never know what you are." 

"But that can be a good thing...you never know what to expect. However I would have prefered to be under the god title..." 

"Only in your mind, Tris...only in your mind." 

"And a mighty mind it is..." 

"You really need to get over yourself." 

"Why? Not many others do." 

"Why do I bother?" 

"Cause you like me...it's either mindless, boring talk with someone else, or ever-changing banter with me. Plus I think I get points in the looks department." 

"You do get points there but then the stupid stuff happens and you lose points." 

"The date then? I had to score on that one." 

"Not in the way I think you wanted to though." 

"I was a gentleman! Isn't that what you wanted?" 

"Yes but it just shocked me you never even tried." 

"You think I didn't want to? If you were anyone else you don't know what I would have done...but even though I could have, I didn't need to." 

"We need to do that again" I said, looking down at the table. "When we get back I mean." 

I could sense he let a big smile out. 

"Yep...but this time, you get to plan it. Something totally you." 

"Okay we'll curl up and you read to me..." 

"Yeah...that's fun" he said. I looked up and as I suspected he had that playful look on his face. 

I was about to say Dean did it but I stopped myself. I leaned onto his shoulder, since I was tired, hungry and craving coffee. 

"You need coffee don't you?" he asked. 

"Uh huh. How'd you guess?" 

"Intuition..." 

"Fastest anyones realized just hwo much I need my coffee." 

"It's coming...I can see the waitress struggling to hold a tray of drinks." 

"As long as she doesn't drop them..." 

"Guess you don't want me to tell you what just happened then?" He said, stifling a laugh. I looked up and saw the waitress on the floor with cups everywhere. 

"We should go help her..." I said, standing up. I walked over and picked up some of the cups. 

**~**~*~*~*~After They Ate~*~*~*~******

"I can't move" Tristan groaned, along with some of the other guys who as usual, ate 2 times as much as they could hold. 

"Why don't you do an Al Bundy and loosen that belt up then?" I said, laughing with Trish at their pain. 

"I would...except no belt" Jordan said. "I could unbutton the pants...but that could be interesting." 

"No one needs to see that Jordan" Trish added. 

"What time is it?" 

"9" Brad answered from the other end of the table. 

"I feel like watching a movie..." 

"Does our room have a VCR?" Trish asked. 

"You can order them from downstairs" Tristan supplied. 

"Want to?" I asked, getting some energy back. 

"Why not? I think the dance floor is overcrowded with old people. And the teachers are paying lets go!" 

We both stood up and pushed our chairs in. 

"Care for some company in case the movie gets scary?" Tristan asked leaning his head back. 

"I think we can handle it...besides guy's not allowed in the rooms after 9." 

"When will you learn rules are meant to be broken?" 

"And when will you learn that you aren't supposed to get caught when you do break them?" 

We told one of the teachers we were going upstairs, and headed to the elevators. 

"Why didn't you just say yes?" Trish asked, pushing the up button. 

"We just got here...if i really want some alone time, I'll get the chance. Besides with him there we can't pig out without those little comments about how much we eat." 

"Guys...will they ever learn we can handle way more then they can?" Trish said. The elevator dinged and we got on. 

"This place is nice. Though by the end of the week I'll be sick of it" Trish told me. 

"Last place I stayed at wiht my mom had flowers on the wall..flowers everywhere. If you really knew my mother you would know that does not work." 

"Did they seem as if the were moving?" 

"How;d you know?" 

"We stayed there once and then my mom redecorated one of the guest rooms like that!!" 

"They're scary!" we said in unison followed by laughter. 

The elevator reached our floor and we went to our room. 

"You order....I need to piss" Trish said dissapearing into the bathroom. I went to the phone and flipped through the "Hotel Help" binder to the movies page. The movies listed were _Along Came A Spider, 10 Things I Hate About You, Swordfish, "O", & Lord Of The Rings_. 

"What movie you want?" I asked Trish after listing them. 

"10 Things...I haven't seen that in forever." 

I picked the phone up and dialed the number, asking for the VCR. 

"5 to 10 minutes..."I said, getting up and started to put my things away. I pulled out my pajama's, a purple tank top and baggy purple velvet pants. Trish came out with her hair pulled back into a pony tail, her face wiped clean. 

"Why waste my makeup on you?" she joked. 

"That's why I'm heading in there to change right now." 

"Tristan's going to come by you know..."  
  
  
"I told him not to." 

"He will. When you said no, he heard yes, just later." 

"He won't...will he?"   
  
She nodded. 

"Argh!!! Why are guys so complicated! I didn't mean for him to come...I just want to lie down, pig out, and enjoy the movie." 

"Spekaing of pigging out, when you get up, throw me my backpack. I've got sugar-central in there. Tristan might not, cause he may have listened. There you go, there's the test...if he comes he's obsessed, if he doesn't then he listens." 

"Which is better?" 

"I'm not sure..." 

"Hey if he wants me, he can live seeing me without the makeup, and in my lazy mode with pajama's." 

"Oh yeah, that's a sign of true love!."   



End file.
